Bring Me to Life
by IcePrinceX
Summary: How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home. Wake me up, I can't wake up, save me.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Welcome everyone! This is my first attempt at a Kurt with Puck story but I hope everything goes well! I love the pair more than I loved my previous addiction to Kurt and Finn, that's just wrong. This is also a major AU, and when I say major I mean MAJOR AU so yeah… anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and remember review for me!

**Disclaimer: **I as everyone knows do not own Glee or any of the characters or songs that I will be using for this story.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

'_Falling, falling, always falling deeper and deeper into the dark hole that is my life. What have I done?' The wind blew through the tiny brunette's hair as he fell. Forever falling, forever wishing that he could be free. Going numb, going dead on the inside and no one to bring him back, no one to free him of his pain. He never wanted this; he never wanted to become this way. He never wanted to love the boy he did, he just wanted to live his life the way he should. _

_When would it all end? When would he be free again, would he ever be free? The thoughts ran through his head as he wished, as he dreamt. It would never end, it would never let him free of its grasp, never let him go on his path. Not for a long time, not until death was at his doorstep, not until he was able to find whom he could truly love._

The boy woke with a start looking from left to right, no light shined in the room. He looked down to see what was holding him up to find it being a white bed. The silk sheets long gone from how long he laid there in a dream. Tossing and turning, fighting the hold over him, fighting it to the death, he didn't know where he was, was he dead? Had the dream really beat him? He didn't know, he stood up and his feet touched cold ground. He looked down and found it cracked with age, dead and decayed.

Cobwebs littered the room, not just lying in the corners but on the floors and on the old unused mirrors and technology. The boy studied his surroundings trying to remember where he lay, but he didn't remember. All he knew was this was not his home anymore, and he was never going to have it back.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The alarm went off with a loud screech from the Ihome in the young brunette's room. Singing soon filled the room as it serenaded the young boy telling him to wake; with a sigh Kurt reached over and hit the top of his alarm clock. He snuggled back into his bed sheets just trying to get another ten minutes of sleep. He knew he never really actually fell asleep, but Kurt was not a morning person and used this ten minute period to get moving. Each minute passed so slowly that Kurt thought he made have missed the alarm or actually turned it off instead of hitting snooze. Each time he glanced up he just realized that it was still a few minutes too early. Eventually though even time caught up and the alarm again went off in his ear, Kurt rolled over so that his back was to the bed and he stared up at the ceiling.

Something told him that today would be bad, then another moment he would think it would be a good day, sometimes he wondered if he was bipolar. Kurt soon after got up and shivered as his feet touched the cold floor beneath him. He always hated the morning mainly for the cold; it was never warm in Ohio, not even in summer. Kurt stood up and made his way to his bathroom that his father had put in for him. Kurt didn't smile at the fond memory of Burt working hard on his bathroom but Kurt didn't smile a lot anymore. There was just no reason to anymore, he was in love and that love remained wholly one-sided. Kurt shook his head ending his thought process as he pushed the door open and gasped at his reflection in the mirror.

Last night had been a rough night, Kurt looked disheveled beyond belief, and it would even be hard to recognize Kurt at the moment. Kurt sighed and started to get to work on his appearance, it would take several murders to get him anywhere near the public looking like this. Kurt turned his music on to blast through the basement as he got ready for school, being part of Glee only helped to make his love for music grow. As soon as the music started Kurt's lips pursed in annoyance, _Paper Gangster _by Lady Gaga was not helping his mood. Yet Kurt decided to ignore it and take a shower, he sighed as the familiar feel of the warm water cascaded down his back and legs. Kurt wished that sometimes life could be like water, warm and comforting but it wasn't, he just sighed and poured his shampoo in his hands and relished in the scent. Soon he finished and his hair was malleable, he wrapped his bathroom around his body and a towel in his hair.

He stared in the mirror as he started to do his daily hygienic routine: brushing his teeth, face washing all that good stuff. Kurt gave himself a little smile in his mirror after he was done; he always loved the clean feeling he got afterwards. Kurt left the bathroom to enter the cold room that was his basement; he shivered a little and went over to his walk in closet. He started to search through the rows of clothes and shoes before picking each article of clothing with complete care. After Kurt got his clothes on he felt warm again and sighed pulling the scarf he chose tighter around his neck. He left the tails of the scarf to dangle behind his back. Kurt's black-heeled boots tapped against the stairs and he walked into his kitchen to find his father sitting at the table.

The kitchen was filled with silence, not awkward silence but just quite, it allowed Kurt to think.

"So how's school doing Kurt?" He heard his father speak as he was putting half a bagel in the toaster. Kurt turned around and gave his father a small smile.

"Unfortunately it's still there torturing children on a daily basis." Kurt said turning back as his bagel popped out of the toaster slit. He then proceeded to cover it in low-fat cream cheese while it was still warm.

"Glad it's going well then Kurt." His father spoke and Kurt looked at the time and grabbed his bag and keys. He gave his father a kiss on the cheek as he walked out of the room the scarf flying behind him as he walked with a strut. Kurt was tough; Kurt could handle the world if it was thrown at him. He smiled as he viscously took a bite out of his poor bagel.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't like to drive in winter it always set him on edge, especially when the sky was dark with clouds that could be harboring snow. Though he soon made it to the school and parked away from the door where there weren't a lot of cars. Kurt shut his door locking it as he walked away from it and hopped the Jocks thought it too cold to come outside today. Of course though they didn't, they were all standing around the dumpster with that Neanderthal leader of theirs, Noah Puckerman. Kurt just took a step way off to the side trying to blend in with his surroundings for a change.<p>

"Hey Faggot!" Kurt froze in his step and turned the horde of football jocks coming towards him. Kurt just smiled as Puck wrapped an arm around his shoulder with an evil smirk gracing his tanned face.

"Good to see you too today Puck." Kurt spoke in icicles hoping to emphasize how much he hated the other male. All he got was an evil glare as they made their way to the dumpster. Kurt had decided that one day after he long graduated he was going to buy that dumpster and burn it as a sacrifice. Kurt imagined the day and just smiled to himself but was soon shocked out of the day dream as his back was thrown to back of the trashcan. He let out a quite whimper at the pain that coursed through him at that moment but then regained his composure. He realized why he wasn't thrown into the dumpster right away as a teacher was coming to pass them and into the school.

It was Sue, Kurt stared at her hopeful that she would have something to do with Cheerios that Kurt could do. But Sue just walked past; the angels were not smiling down upon him today he finally decided. Kurt groaned inwardly and just looked at Puck whose arm was still wrapped around him.

"Ready boys!" Puck called out and Kurt instantly fought to break himself free for a moment.

"Wait! Don't hurt the jacket!" Kurt spoke and the jocks gave him a moment to take the jacket off and toss it to one of the jocks. He gave his bag to a different jock and sighed as arms wrapped around his waist. He stared down at all the jocks finally taller than them then he was thrown into the bags of trash. Kurt crossed his arms and glared metaphorical holes in the side of the dumpster. Kurt waited for the jocks to leave before he stood up and jumped out, his jacket and bag were propped against the side of the dumpster.

He bent over unhooking the latches on his bag and pulled out some perfume and squirted some over himself before shoving it back inside the bag. He put his jacket on, grabbed his bag and left, he hopped the day wouldn't get worse.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in class staring at the chalkboard and vaguely listening to what his teacher droned on about. Kurt was already familiar with the subject and didn't truly feel the need for a refresher no matter how helpful they normally were. Kurt started to hum quietly to himself knowing that no one else would hear him. Kurt had a song going on in his head that made him feel strong again. What the Hell by Avril Lavigne, it made him want to be a bigger bitch, he giggled to himself. Kurt was already one of the biggest bitches known to the school did he really need to be even worse? It had a good point to the song, at least for him it did.<p>

He always was the good boy; he behaved in the classroom and was normally kind to people maybe a bit distant and cold but still kind. Kurt just shook his head after that, he wouldn't change who he was because of a song but he still enjoyed listening to it. Eventually after what seemed like hours the bell finally rang and set Kurt free. Kurt stood with a smile and walked out the door and into the hallways. He saw Mercedes already at his locker and gave her a smile and small wave.

"Hey there white boy!" The large woman said as Kurt stood in front of her opening his locker.

"Hello Mercedes how are you today?" Kurt said in his usual tone, aloof, distant and un-reachable.

"Oh ya' know same old same old, going through class sitting around less fashionables." With the end of her sentence Kurt's lips turned up in a smile as he turned to look over at Mercedes.

"Of course, trust me same thing all day, all of these people need a make-over especially Jew Berry-more. She needs it more than everyone here combined."

"I feel ya' Kurt honey, one day maybe, until then we'll just have to live with her sense of "fashion"." Mercedes laughed and so did Kurt then out of nowhere cold slushy flew and hit both Mercedes and Kurt in the face. Kurt's mouth fell open as he vaguely saw two large figures retreating from the scene of the crime. Kurt cupped around his eyes and wiped away the disgusting purple soft-serve. He saw Mercedes and instantly knew that the next person she saw would get it. Kurt quickly linked arms with her and dragged them into the girl's bathroom and set his bag to the side. He started to pull out all of his cleaning supplies and spare clothes.

He looked at Mercedes from the corner of his eye and knew that she was livid and that talking would not help. Kurt walked into one of the stalls and pulled off his slushy stained clothes and quickly put on fresh clothes. He came back out and Mercedes was still just standing there, Kurt continued to watch her as she eventually started to calm down.

"I swear to God Kurt… one day one day I will destroy them!" Kurt just nodded along with Mercedes, he knew she wouldn't actually do anything just say she would. Kurt turned the faucet on and let the warm water pool in the tiny sink and started to soak his clothes in them. He wanted to do this properly but if he didn't do something now then they would be officially wrecked and this jacket was his baby. Kurt started the pathetic process of taking out the stains and hummed quietly as he waited. Eventually both him and Mercedes were done with their clean up and had their clothes back in their bags. They left the bathroom late to their last class, Kurt walked through the hallways slowly.

He didn't want to go to class at this current moment; something told him that it would only end horribly. Kurt stood in front of the classroom door and waited for a moment before opening the door. The class went silent as Kurt stepped in; he gave everyone a small smile and sat in the only seat open, one next to Finn. Kurt's heart seemed to stutter as he got closer and closer to Finn, he knew on the outside it looked as if Kurt was fine. Inside though he was jumping up and down with joy. Kurt pulled the seat back quietly and sat down gracefully, his heart still beating hard in his chest. Kurt couldn't help but hope that Finn would like him that it was only a lie that Finn loved Quinn, but he knew it was never going to happen.

Kurt just sighed and brought out his notebook and took notes, just because nothing would ever happen didn't mean he couldn't enjoy sitting next to the tall male lead. Kurt situated himself and kept taking glances out of the corner of his eye at Finn, Finn looked stressed and Kurt knew why. Everyone in Glee knew why Finn was always so tired, Finn knocked Quinn up and everyone was just waiting in anticipation to see what happens. Kurt didn't really care what happened, he was only worried that this baby would only solidify their relationship, well more than it already was. Kurt shook his head; he had already admitted to himself that nothing would ever stem from Finn. Kurt didn't understand why he continued to have hope for the other. Kurt's face turned down in a frown, he should've just kept his thoughts in check and enjoyed sitting next to Finn, but he wanted more, more that would of course never come.

Eventually Kurt was able to control himself again and started to just enjoy sitting next to Finn, but all good things come to an end. The bell rang and everyone packed up his or her supplies, Finn and Kurt leaving last. Today was Thursday so Kurt walked with Finn in silence; Finn seemed to be feeling awkward.

"So… how have you been today Finn Hudson." Kurt said with that same aloof tone that he used for everyone. Kurt may have heard another sweeter side to his voice as well but hoped that Finn didn't.

"Pretty good, yourself?"

"It's been like every other day in McKinley High School, another day full of torture." Finn looked at Kurt from the corner of his eye as if searching the smaller male's face.

"Was it a bad day? Did the jocks get to you?" Finn asked the other and Kurt almost cried of happiness at the concern that dripped off his voice.

"No it wasn't too bad, don't worry Finn I can handle myself in this big bad world." Kurt said with a smile and patted Finn's bicep before continuing to walk towards the Glee Room. They eventually got to the room and pushed the door open in silence. Kurt and Finn ended up sitting on opposite sides of the room, Kurt with Mercedes and Finn with Puck. Kurt may have been in the same room as the other male but he couldn't' have felt more distant in his life. Kurt could only stare in boredom as Schue went on and on about pitches and tones. Kurt couldn't help it if his eyes continued to wander towards the Quarterback with a dorky smile.

Kurt could see Puck whispering in Finn's ear and wondered what they were talking about, Kurt thought that Puck would glance at him every now and then but he couldn't tell for sure. Kurt just ignored it what would the point be if he started to freak out over this? Kurt just turned his attention back to Schue realizing that practice was almost over. Schue had been letting people sing their hearts out at the end of class, normally for the last thirty minutes.

"Now everyone if you want to sing come on up and start singing." Schue stepped over to the side and started to sort through music sheets. Of course the first person to go up was Rachel, no one was shocked as she instantly went into song as if she were born for it. Sometimes Kurt truly did wonder if she was born to sing, or if she was just persistent. When Rachel was done singing their ears off everyone clapped half-heartedly then a slight shock went through when Puck went up to the front of the class. Kurt felt his eyes draw away from Finn and watched Puck with an icy interest. Anyone who looked at Kurt would think that he was just waiting for Puck to screw up and leave embarrassed.

Puck put his Ipod in the player and hit play and trumpets sounded instantly and Kurt felt the need to dance.

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls_

_I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall_

_She's into new sensations new kicks in the candlelight_

_She's got a new addiction for every day and night_

Kurt couldn't help but be pleasantly shocked with the sound of Pucks voice to this upbeat song. Kurt loved Livin' La Vida Loca, it was a good song; he didn't know a sing person here who didn't want to get up and dance to it. Kurt watched as Puck started to dance around the room, gaining even Schue's attention. Puck had been staring at Santana the whole time he was singing; Kurt felt sympathy grip his heart. Everyone was aware that Santana was screwing with Brittany and would probably end up with her, not Puck. Kurt just shook his head and continued to listen to the performance.

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel_

_She took my heart and she took my money_

_She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne_

_Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same_

_Yeah, she'll make you go insane_

Puck continued to sing and Kurt just felt worse and worse for the older, bigger boy. Kurt was glad when the song ended; Puck only seemed to embarrass himself in this situation. In the end though everyone but Santana stood up and clapped for him, even Kurt himself. There was still quite a bit of time left, Artie went up and sang Animal by Neon Trees to of course Tina. And again there was a silence as everyone waited for the next soul to go up and sing. For a time it was silent everyone waiting, everyone staring at the front, then Kurt stood up. Kurt could feel everyone staring at him and he walked with a slight sway to his hips to the front of the room.

Kurt put his Ipod in and put his songs on random and smiled with the first song that came on.

_There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive_

_But I just can't take a liar_

_I was by your side 'til the very end_

'_Til you pushed me in the fire_

_I tried to believe you but something is wrong_

_You won't look in my eyes, tell me what's going on_

Kurt sang Stutterin' by Fefe Dobson, he had recently found out about her and fell in love with her from her first words. Kurt couldn't help but love the message her songs spoke of, anger, hurt. Kurt wondered if that was the right feelings to have but he couldn't have cared less.

_It's you and me against the world _

_That's what you said, that's what you said_

_If you can't be honest with me _

_Then I'm afraid this is the end!_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering_

Kurt felt fierce as he sang, like he could truly fight the world and win the war. Kurt could feel a bit of his true emotions dripping into the words he sang. Kurt came to the bridge of the song and that's when everyone knew how he felt.

_I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're sorry now_

_The best thing you can do for me is just spit it out_

_I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're sorry now_

_Stop, stop stuttering your words, it's only making you look worse_

Kurt finished the song panting, his voice didn't crack, without a word, without an applause he grabbed his Ipod and sat down. As he sat everyone in the room stood and clapped to him. Kurt smiled at them all and thanked them, he didn't think he was that good, but good enough. Everyone settled down and life was back to normal, Kurt was mostly ignored except for a few icy comments he put it and Glee ended. As Kurt was putting away his things Finn came up to him grabbed his hand and put a tiny strip of paper in it. Kurt just stared at Finn's retreating back in confusion and want, Kurt then looked down to see what was on the paper. _Meet me in ten over at the football field, see you then lovely._

Kurt's heart jumped with each chicken scratch word on the paper, Kurt didn't know what to say. Kurt just stared reading it over and over until five minutes had already passed. Kurt quickly packed the rest of his things up and walked quickly to the field. Kurt looked down at this watch and realized he still had three minutes he had walked too quickly. Kurt waited, each second felt like an eternity before finally the time had come. Kurt pushed the door open and saw Finn standing with his back to him in the middle of the green field. Finn was sipping on a slushy and Kurt continued to walk with a slow grace as to not seem too anxious.

Kurt ended his walk standing next to Finn; nothing was said for a long time, nothing needed to be said. Finn just quietly sipped on his slushy before he turned to Kurt with a cute smile on his face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to have you all alone like this, away from everyone else, away from the world. How long I've just wanted to see you, and not anyone else around." Kurt pinched himself subtly with each word that Finn said; Kurt could only drop his jaw and stare at Finn. Finn soon came to stand in front of Kurt and caress his cheek with the back of his hand. "I've always had this feeling for you Kurt, always wanted to just hold you and kiss you deeply. To feel my tongue exploring your mouth, rubbing against yours." Finn's voice dropped down to a low husky sound and he grabbed Kurt's girlish waist and bent his head nearer to Kurt's.

He could feel Finn's breath over his mouth and closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Finn's neck. Each pound of Kurt's heart made him lose more control over his thoughts; with each moment of contact Kurt was going nuts. Kurt waited and waited imagining all of the things Finn would do to him, all of the things he would say. Kurt just couldn't take it, he was feeling too many things at one time, and it was overwhelming. Then he started to notice that he didn't feel Finn's breath on his face, didn't feel his hands on his waist. Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see a slushy cup hanging over his head. Kurt watched his eyes growing wide and he just couldn't believe it.

Without warning the cup tilted enough to pour all of its contents on Kurt's upturned face. The ice seemed warm compared to Kurt's movements as he wiped the cold corn syrup disaster off his face. Kurt's vision got better and soon he saw two bodies in front of him, one with a blank expression and one with an evil smirk. Kurt's insides turned to fire and ice all at once when he found Puck there with a video camera. Kurt stayed composed when all he wanted to do was scream and pounce Puck and destroy him.

"So lover boy how was the cold shower! Did it allow you to contain yourself?" Puck said laughing and Kurt didn't say anything he turned to Finn with accusing eyes. His eyes seemed to bore holes in the others eyes and he watched as the other cringed. If looks could kill Kurt would've committed two murders right now.

"It was Puck's idea Kurt, I'm sorry." Kurt didn't say anything he just took a step forward and with a smile he pulled his arm back and slapped Finn across the face. He slapped the taller male hard enough to make he reel back in surprise, and then he turned to Puck and got in his face. This was very male-like of him as he stared in the eyes of his tormentor. Kurt didn't say anything and neither did he; he could see the anger in Pucks eyes.

"What are you gonna do fag? You gonna hit me, show me what I did wrong, or do you want me to kiss you." Puck let his warm breath graze over Kurt's cold lips that quickly turned into a sneer.

"I have taste Puck, and you are not on the menu." Kurt said and with that turned around flinging his hair around and letting the slushy hit the camera. He saw smoke come from the camera and Puck scream fuck as he walked away with attitude, with fire. If anyone tried to come near him, they would be the ones regretting it not him.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed the door to his house open and shut it behind him panting his back flushed against the wood. He stared forward and then let out a shriek of anger, a shriek of torment and hate. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a picture frame, and threw it. He heard glass shatter and he continued to scream before he regained control over himself, whenever he flipped out like that he was able to quickly control himself. He sighed and dropped his bag to the side and went to get the broom. He gripped the yellow handle and green dustpan and knelt over the picture. It was face down glass shattered around it.<p>

Kurt flipped the picture over and saw himself as a young child wearing a tiara and his mothers dress. His mother had taken this picture and Kurt sat down the mess still around him. Kurt started to cry at the sight, he wanted to go back to that time. Where things were simple where everything made sense again. He clutched the shattered picture to his chest and continued to cry. Kurt sat there for what seemed like forever rocking himself with the picture to his chest. Eventually he got up and cleaned the mess bringing the picture down with him to his bedroom.

Kurt went back upstairs just to grab his bag then pulled out his homework and did it slowly. He didn't want to rush it; the homework let Kurt keep his mind off of today's events. Kurt felt proud of himself for that slap though, the look on Finn's face was worth a little of the pain. His father was out still, he would be back in about ten minutes, Kurt sighed and finished his homework blasting his music. In exactitudes Burt opened the door and yelled down to Kurt.

"Get your shoes on we're going out to dinner tonight whether you want to or not!" Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, after today eating out wouldn't be a horrible thing for him, he didn't feel like cooking. Kurt grabbed the shoes he had been wearing and walked up to his father who stood waiting for him. "Are you ready to go already? Who are you and what did you do to my son!" Kurt just smiled and walked past his father and into the cold air, the sun had fallen, he heard the door shut behind him. They walked to the car in silence, Burt driving; they drove to the single oriental restaurant in Lima.

Kurt didn't have any complaints; even though the food was bad for the body it was good for the soul. A pretty young girl that Burt would continue to glance at from the corner of his eye seated Kurt and Burt quickly.

"Could you be any more obvious father?" Kurt said continuing to read his menu.

"Oh shut up." He heard his father retort and Kurt just giggled looking over everything. Soon an older woman stood at the edge of their table and it didn't seem like she worked here. When she was glared at by Kurt she walked away but never took her eyes off of Kurt. The waitress came back and took their orders politely, Kurt liked the girl, and she would've made a good friend he thought. "So how was your day Kurt, you seem a little quite." Burt said with concern in his voice for his only boy, even if he were gay Burt would die for his son.

Kurt just looked up at Burt as if he just told his son that he was an alien from a different planet. Kurt realized how bad that made him look and lying might not be an option this time.

"Today was fine, just like every other day in Lima." Kurt said trying to sound convincing, and he failed… miserably.

"So what happened Kurt, did you get slushied a few times?" Burt knew all about the torture that those boys at McKinley put him through. "Come on Kurt you can talk to me you know it."

"Nothing happened today Dad, I promise you." His tone put an end to the subject and knew that his father would be treading on eggshells for the rest of the day. Kurt felt bad instantly knowing he shouldn't snap at his father about it, but he just didn't want to remember. "How was your day today?" He said and just like that any awkwardness was gone and Burt went on and on about the people he had to deal with. There were only a few things that Kurt could get his father to blab about and that were work and the Deadliest Catch. Kurt would ooh and ah at the appropriate times and sounded interested in his father's day, which made things all right.

It wasn't long before Kurt and Burt got their drinks and again soon before their food was served. Kurt just then started to take in their surroundings and liked the layout. The walls were painted a blood red and the ceiling white. The cherry wood floors made creaking noises anytime someone stepped on it adding an antique sound. Kurt loved the feeling of the place, old and wise were the first two words that came time mind. He started to feel better slowly as the atmosphere seeped into his pores. Kurt ate in silence while Burt continued to talk now on the subject of Deadliest Catch.

Kurt didn't hurt right now, but that was because he wasn't thinking about it. He knew when he went to bed, he would be devastated, that he would hurt and cry and never want to wake. But that was still a long way from now and for now he could just enjoy feeling normal. Kurt felt eyes on him and noticed that old lady sitting not to far from them her eyes on him and only him. She had a smile on her face, and Kurt found it creepy in some weird endearing way. Kurt sighed and looked at his father ignoring the woman's stares.

"So the men were about to loose another guy then the captain came in and saved him before he drowned! It was amazing Kurt you would've liked it a lot."

"Oh I'm sure I would Dad." Kurt said trying to be the good son Burt had raised him to be even if that meant lying. Burt went on a completely different track now that Kurt said that, talking about all the things Kurt would've liked. Kurt never really listened to what he was saying but he did try. Kurt finished his meal and waited for his father to finish, Kurt just wanted to leave now. Kurt never really did like staying long at a restaurant after he finished eating, he felt like a free loader or something. Kurt watched as Burt devoured the rest of his food and then he stood up leaving money and then some more as tip.

As Kurt was walking away he couldn't help but feel as though there were something wrong with this at the moment. He stood still for a moment and looked behind him to see the old woman in his face.

"May your life be long, may your dreams terrorize you and may you wake to a new life Kurt Hummel. May the man in your life be strong, break his hatred and you win, break his heart and die with everyone else." The woman spoke in a cold raspy tone and she walked away. Through the whole thing Kurt stood there silent and his father watched the whole interaction. Kurt didn't know what to say, so he said nothing and walked away his father watching him for a reaction. Kurt just acted like it never happened and walked to the car, Burt said goodbye to the hostess and joined his son in the car. The drive back was made in silence.

Burt didn't know how to approach this to his son, he felt like it would just be better with nothing said. He never thought that something would ever come of it.

* * *

><p>Kurt put away the last of his skin care products the music singing loudly in the bathroom and bedroom. He exited his bathroom turning the light off on his way out. He turned the music off and the light to his bedroom with it and crawled into his pristine bed. He collapsed onto the comfort it provided him, the security it seemed to give him. He no longer felt weak he felt again like he could shoulder the world, but he knew that if he tried he would fail. He knew in just a moment the pain would come, that he would feel horrible. He waited for what seemed like forever and then there it was, the feeling of a knife in his chest.<p>

He could feel the burn; he could feel it cut him up as he nearly screamed in pain. It had been a long time now that Kurt cried and screamed in his sleep. He was only glad that Burt wasn't able to hear him scream. Because he knew that no matter what the other did that he would feel like this, that he would die. He wanted to just end it, end it all and watch his life flow away from him. Then he would refuse a quick end knowing that it would get him nowhere. He just had to tough it out, no matter how much it seemed to hurt him inside, not matter how much it felt like hew as dieing.

When would it end? When would he be free again, he just wanted to fall in love and have a happy life. But that seemed too much to ask sometimes. He just sobbed it out onto his pillow and fell asleep to never wake up in this life.

* * *

><p>'<em>Falling, falling, always falling deeper and deeper into the dark hole that is my life. What have I done?' The wind blew through the Kurt's hair as he fell. Forever falling, forever wishing that he could be free. Going numb, going dead on the inside and no one to bring him back, no one to free him of his pain. He never wanted this; he never wanted to become this way. He never wanted to love the boy he did, he just wanted to live his life the way he should. <em>

_When would it all end? When would he be free again, would he ever be free? The thoughts ran through Kurt's head as he wished, as he dreamt. It would never end, it would never let him free of its grasp, never let him go on his path. Not for a long time, not until death was at his doorstep, not until he was able to find whom he could truly love. Kurt's clothes clutched his body tighter than normal; he could see no end as he fell. Why would Finn do that, why would he destroy me?_

_Kurt could never find the answer, his hair had grown long and brown, it flew back from his face as he continued to fall through the air. Screams sounded and he didn't know what to do, he just let the air take him, let it take him far away from home. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Here's the first chapter of hopefully a long story! I hope you guys enjoyed the story and please review for me tell me what I did wrong. Next chapter things will forever change in the world of Glee.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted my story that makes me so happy! Thank you! Here's my second chapter I hope you all enjoy it as much as the first!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

_Kurt opened his eyes to green grass flowing with a light breeze; flowers blossomed in light bursts through the field. Trees could be seen in the distance, tall and dark green. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes again inhaling the sweet scent of fresh air. He hadn't seen anything so beautiful in so long and this brought his spirits up. Kurt's eyes opened again and a brilliant smile graced his lips. The beautiful sapphire orbs couldn't take in enough of the sights before him. It was not something you could just stare at once and walk away, you needed to stare, memorize every flower's color and place._

_Kurt looked down to see his bare feet and he started to squish the grass between his toes and sighed. It was a comforting feeling, it was a feeling that no one could hurt you; no one could make you feel bad. This was the place that Kurt could be who he wanted, be who he always wished he could've been. He started to walk; he had no destination in mind he just wanted to walk, to run till he just couldn't any longer. On the though Kurt started to sprint, he didn't feel the restriction of clothes but knew he was covered in a white robe. The sunlight fell across Kurt's face, making him look paler, beautifully pale. Kurt just laughed as he ran; he wasn't running from anything for once, he was just running to run._

_Kurt only ran for a little while longer before he fell into the grass laughing hard enough to cry. He soon ceased laughing and stared up at the blue sky, no clouds covered the blue. Kurt didn't know such beauty could really exist in a world full of hate and destruction. Kurt wasn't complaining though, he was enjoying his own little slice of heaven. It felt like eternity that he just lay there staring into the sky as if it were a lover's eye. Kurt could almost hear low beats of music in the air, Defying Gravity. Kurt must've died and gone to heaven, this could not have gotten any better. _

_Kurt then heard laughter and he stood up looking for the signs of human existence in his meadow. He walked towards the sounds, searching, wondering, who could possibly be here? What he saw made him instantly know it was a dream, that he was just sleeping. He saw Puck and Burt laughing together shaking hands, something he would never have imagined possible, not after all of Puck's torture. Kurt just stared silently and then Puck noticed Kurt from the corner of his eye._

_"Hey Babe, where have ya' been?" Puck said coming to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and leaning down to kiss him. Kurt pushed him away and stumbled back when Puck's arms fell from his waist. "What's wrong Kurt, did I do something wrong?" For some reason Kurt could've cried at the hurt tone in Puck's voice, which only served to further confuse him. Kurt just stared into Puck's brown eyes, sapphire versus chocolate. Kurt didn't say anything, he saw Burt step forward into his field of vision._

_"Kurt are you ok, did someone hurt you?" Burt said concern lacing his voice._

_"Of course I'm not ok, he hurt me, and he's done it so much!" Kurt screamed at Burt then pointing at Puck. _

_"What are you talking about Kurt, I would never hurt you, and I don't even have nightmares about it." Puck said a smile on his lips, something was seriously wrong with this picture. Puck wasn't nice and especially not nice to Kurt of all people, why would he say those things? Kurt just stared at Puck with bewilderment the main emotion on his face. Kurt put a hand to his forehead maybe he was having a fever that would be the only plausible answer to this. Kurt didn't even realize that Puck had come to wrap his arms around him till he was in his face. Kurt inhaled Puck's musky, manly scent and could've died on how wonderful it was. _

_"I promise you Kurt, I'd never do what I did to you, don't be afraid of me." Puck whispered in his ear and Kurt only pulled back so that he could look into Puck's eyes. He couldn't see any trace of him lying to Kurt in his eyes. He was telling the truth, and with Puck's arms wrapped around him Kurt had never more safe. A throat was cleared and Kurt looked to see Burt with a blush on his face. Then Burt's face started to melt, his skin started to slide off leaving bone. It seemed to be a torturous process because Burt was letting out blood curdling screams with each second passing. _

_He tried to catch the bits of his skin that kept falling off of him but failed, each piece that fell onto his hand fell through onto the ground. Soon the rest of his body-followed suit, skin fell off, screaming that would put a banshee to shame. Kurt could only stare as his father died in front of his eyes, Kurt's heart still beat but it felt like it was only pushing poison through his veins. Kurt could feel Puck's grip on him weaken till Kurt had to look up at Puck. Pieces of his face started to fall off and land on Kurt. The look of love, adoration never left his face as he started to die. Kurt's mouth fell open as Puck collapsed into his arms; Kurt led him to the ground slowly laying Puck in his lap._

_Kurt rocked Puck as he was soon left only bones and clothes, skin, muscles; blood all of it gone from him. Kurt then started to cry, to sob._

_"Why! Why would you do this to me! Things were getting better I could see it, why did you take him away from me!" He screamed up at the sky as if someone were listening to his sobs. He started to wail in agony of the loss of his father and Puck. He didn't know why he hurt over Puck so much but it was as if his heart was just torn out of his chest. Kurt continued to scream and sob rocking himself now that Puck had fallen out of his arms. _

_He screamed till he had gone hoarse, no longer to make a sound. He fell to the ground looking into the empty hole of Puck's eyes he let out silent wails of pain. Kurt never knew he could hurt like this, he wasn't so much angry just so hurt. Who would do something like this, who would want to tear him to shreds just to watch him scream? Kurt couldn't stay here any longer, it felt like Puck and Burt's skeletons were staring at him, watching him in hate. He did the only thing he could he got up and ran. He ran so far, so fast, he could never get the feel of being watched out of his head though._

_The hairs on the back on his neck stood on edge as he got farther and farther from the horrible scene. Soon his elevation increased and snow littered the ground. The wind blew harshly through the mountain pass he came to. Only snow showed on the ground, no rocks, no plants. The clouds were dark and foreboding, the screamed of death, of hatred. Kurt continued to run towards them though, he wasn't afraid of death anymore. Kurt was scared of returning to Burt and Puck, they would still stare at him, so he needed to end it._

_Kurt soon couldn't move much further, he luckily came to a cavern, he ran in and only faced more wind. Kurt's bare feet hurt from walking in the snow. Each crunch of his steps sounded through the cave, echoing on its walls. Kurt continued to walk deeper and deeper into the cave and soon came to a wall, the wall was blue ice and beautiful. It would be a perfect burial. Kurt came to sit on the ground his back to the beautiful blue wall. He stared at the entrance and watched the snow fall for what felt like hours._

_Kurt grew tired and fell to the ground snuggling into the snow, he was ready for sweet death to take it's hold on him. With that, he closed his eyes to sleep forever until someone could come and lead him back out._

* * *

><p>A tiny brunette woke with a gasp his back arching into the air, the lungs taking in breath that hadn't reached them in centuries. The sapphire blue eyes stared into the old wall as he let out a silent cry of pain. It felt like waking up after sleeping for a long time, tight and sore muscles stretched in an attempt to begin moving. Soon the boy's back lowered back to the bed, he gasped for air trying to catch his breath. Bed sheets cracked under the stress of haven't been moved in so long. Dust sprang up into the air only further making the tiny boy gasp for breath as he regained control over his body. Eventually things began to go to peace again, the boy regained all his bodily functions lost so long ago.<p>

He lay there looking this way and that taking in his surroundings, brilliant sapphire orbs open in confusion.

"Where am I?" A tiny voice that was his came to say, it was high pitched and girly. The boy again sat up and his long brown hair flowed from him in waves. It wasn't knotted or ratty but thick and beautifully shiny in the dull moonlight. He felt something on his wrist and looked down to see a bracelet with words attached to his wrist. The bracelet was once soft and slightly colorful but still distasteful. He leaned down closer staring at the tiny clipped part before reading the part with information.

His eyes grazed over the sheet trying to read each letter that was hidden by age. He rubbed at the paper and was soon able to see each letter clearly.

"Kurt Hummel." The boy looked up and again looked around him as if it held the answers to all of his questions. "Is that who I am? Kurt Hummel?" The boy said to no one in particular trying to work things out in his mind and finding no success. Kurt sighed and kicked his legs to the floor and shivered at their cold that graced his soft feet. Kurt sat there just staring ahead of him into the vaguely lighted room; he waited for something as if he were going to wake up.

Kurt stood then and swayed on his feet only to fall back to the bed gasping in stress. It felt as if his body hadn't moved in so long, locked in time as if a statue. Kurt sat up again and again put weight on his legs; he needed to find someone or something. He came to the same outcome as the first time. He was too weak to move at all, it was ridiculous. Kurt ended sitting up his feet on the ground with no weight to them, he pouted. He should be able to move his feet whenever he pleased to do so.

Kurt crossed his arms and waited for what seemed to be hours before he felt like he could move again. Kurt then put his hands on the bed and shoved himself up and stood for a moment, then fell against the wall. He used the wall as leverage to put slight weight down to get his legs used to the idea of being used again. Kurt didn't remember a thing; he only assumed that his name was Kurt. Kurt just sighed and saw someone over in the corner of the room. In a sudden burst of strength he walked over quickly and fell to the bed staring at the person. He stared at the person sitting before him; the girl had long hair that came down to her waist and brilliant sapphire eyes.

She was as pale as a sheet and her lips a pale pink; she was staring at him in shock. He reached forward to touch her and she did the same, they kept reaching till all that was touched was a cold reflection. Kurt then realized he had been staring at himself, and realized he called himself a woman in his mind. Kurt felt strangely happy about the thought of looking feminine to a certain point but this might be slightly overboard. Kurt ran a hand through his hair and gasped at the softness of the chocolate brown locks. He ran both his hands through them admiring the length and softness. He could only see beauty in the mirror, he might be vein but it was true, the length made him precious.

Kurt sighed and looked away from the mirror and stared at the closed door. Where does it lead? He thought to himself, he almost excepted an answer but knew there would be none. Kurt stood and walked over on shaky limbs towards the door. The wood was a light brown and slightly chewed out from bugs that might've once lived there. Kurt looked back at the room with his back to the door, it was a small room, Kurt saw a nightstand and limped over to it. He grabbed the frame covered in dust and blew on it to shake free the dust on it.

He saw a boy with a brilliant smile on his face and electric blue eyes staring back at him. A taller male with darker hair had his arm wrapped around his shoulder a smile on his face. Kurt realized that he was the smaller boy in the picture and didn't know what to think of it. He looked different, it was probably the hair, but otherwise nothing seemed to have changed. Kurt stared at the picture for a while longer; he felt a draw to the other boy, as if he would be someone to go to. Kurt tried to remember something, anything at all, to pull up memories of anything before this. Kurt put the picture down and pulled up another picture frame.

He again blew off the dust that had accumulated on its surface and saw a beautiful woman. Her eyes were the same blue as Kurt's and her skin the same milky pale as his. Kurt wondered what relationship he had with this woman, he knew it was something; he pulled the frame apart and folded the picture up. He tried to put it in his pocket and found that he was clothed in some weird robe dress thing. It was a sea green color with tiny red dots littering it; he looked at the mirror again and almost vomited. The robe was disgusting and he almost immediately took it off but realized he had no other clothing. He just sighed and stood facing the door in front of him.

He stared at the wood eaten door standing in his way, he didn't want to break the door but he was afraid opening might do just that. He reached forward and grabbed the silver handle covered in dust; his hands wrapped around the handle gently and started to pull down. The handle screeched and he instantly let go of it and covered his ear, he knew it was the fact that it hadn't been open in so long. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes and quickly shoved the metal down and pushed the door open. Kurt sighed as the door stopped screeching when it was against the other wall. He didn't move the darkness coming in the room was almost tangible as he stared forward. Kurt shivered as also cold air blew into the room that hadn't been let in.

Kurt took a tentative step forward into the darkness; he was almost afraid that it would reach out and grab him. When he decided it was safe he took another step forward and looked around. Trash littered the ground and the walls were stained black. Kurt looked at the stains with a close eye, trying to determine what it was that he was looking at. Kurt sniffed the air and found only stale bread scent, he pulled away and sighed, he looked down the hallway trying to decide which direction. He looked down at his hands and decided to go right. He started to slowly shuffle through the trash and the stains, not wanting to touch either of them.

His footsteps echoed down the hall as he moved, it was unnerving, it was so quite. Kurt didn't like silence, it made him think, and sometimes he didn't want to think about it. He just sighed and became more confident in his steps; he rounded the corner and stopped gasping. On the floor were skeletons littering the ground, Kurt stared and looked behind him and found the same in that row. Kurt just looked back and forth between the dead skeletons; they all seemed to just laugh at him. Kurt just shook his head and walked quietly through the dead, he didn't even think anything as he walked. He was terrified he knew that but who wouldn't be, no one was there to tell him what happened, no one there to tell him it was going to be alright.

"What did happen?" He said to himself and broke free of the skeletons littering the ground. He looked past them to see their shapes retreating in the background. Then he roughly walked into a metal table and let out a tiny shriek. He looked in front of him and found tiny knives, scalpels and scissors. They were a deep brown red color with age; Kurt reached over and ran his fingers along the metal. The knives crumbled before his touch and Kurt pulled his hand back to look at the stain on his fingers.

He just sighed and wiped it on the ugly gown thing that he was trying to work. He continued down his path and hooked a left; he made his way through the maze of corridors and hallways. He was just reading to find an exit, he was afraid he would never really get out of here. Kurt looked into open rooms and found a lot of things, crumpled up sheets more curious stains and sometimes a skeleton or two. Kurt was surprised he hadn't flipped out yet, he felt like he would've. Every time he tried to access his memories he would get a mobility-hampering headache and gave up. They would come back on their own, right?

Kurt sighed and just ended that thought process; he ran his hands through his hair for comfort. None of the strands seemed to tangle themselves; it was a miracle in disguise he thought to himself. The hair would sway around him with each step he took it gave him comfort that at least he looked good. Except for the fact that he had an ugly robe thing around him. He just shook his head, there would be no point in complaining about who dressed him, he would just change when he found clothes. Kurt seemed to get deeper and deeper into the heart of the building he was in, he would pass old papers with barely legible words. He found out that he was in a hospital, which made him slightly more comforted at least someone would be here.

Kurt wasn't so sure about this, something was most definitely off about everything, things weren't right. Kurt just held his head high and kept walking with maybe in a small strut.

"And what do we have here." Kurt said quietly as he saw a locker room; he pushed the door open and looked around. He saw clothes around here for him to choose from. Kurt smiled joyfully and started to sift through the clothing. He let he robe fall from his body as he picked up shirts pants and shoes, he had everything he needed here. What was most shocking was the condition the clothes were in, they all looked new, all beautiful. Kurt could've played dress up for hours in here but he needed to get dressed.

Kurt found boxers over to the side and pulled the tight article of fabric over himself and sighed at the comfort before searching for more clothes. He couldn't tell whether these were male or female clothes, he found articles of both. He didn't care as long as it looked good he could care less whether they were for a guy or a girl. He pulled on some black socks that he found and gasped out how soft and comfy they were. He decided to spend his little piece of heaven with a happy face and ignore the world around him for now. Kurt sorted out the pants and shirts from each other and put them in rows based on color and size. He had a small selection of clothes that would fit him which made him happy that he narrowed it all down.

He left shoes all over the floor for now, he would get to them later, he started to run his hands over the clothes that would fit him. He picked out a pair of black jeans and started to pull them up his legs slowly, almost sensually. Truth was that he was having trouble getting the jeans up his legs, the fabric was so tight, but when he did his could've died happy for how good he looked. He buttoned the pants up and started to walk around the shirts looking for something to match. He picked out a long sleeved form fitting black shirt and pulled it over his head and again looked at himself in the mirror. Kurt was seriously in heaven, he again went over the shirts looking for something to throw over and found a red vest. He pulled it over his shoulders and let the vest hug him tighter than the shirt beneath it.

He took one last peek at himself in the mirror and grabbed a brush that he had found in the corner of the room and started to run it through his thick hair. He must've brushed for over an hour, when he finished his hair shined even in the dark of the room and flowed like water down his back. He smiled and then started to organize the shoes, it didn't take him long before he found the perfect pair for him. They were black leather boots that had a heel to the end of them and came up to the top of his calf. He shoved his leg in slowly and again slowly laced up the boot till he was finished and gained comfort from how tight they were on him. Kurt took one last peek at the mirror and his mouth fell open in amazement. He hadn't lost his touch in the past god knows how long.

'Wait, haven't lost my touch. What does that mean?' Kurt thought to himself and just sighed he would figure it out later. He left the locker room and continued on his way out of the hospital. It took him a while longer and a lot of boot tapping later before he found a sign.

"Exit to your left." He said to himself and took a left quickening his pace to get out, he was tired of being in here. He soon found double doors and pushed them open at a dead run. He shivered as the night air gently brushed over his skin, he rubbed his arms a little cold. He looked left and right and found a parking lot full of rusted cars, they wouldn't work not from the way they looked he just had a feeling. Kurt walked away from the hospital's entrance in silence, even his footsteps made no sound. Kurt's head was on a swivel with how often he moved his head, looking for something, anything.

The wind blew dust into his face and Kurt protected his eyes with his hands stopping each time he had to cover his eyes. He was shivering lightly but not cold, it was more just because of the creepy setting. Kurt jumped at any sound that pierced the darkness; it took a moment before Kurt's eyes adjusted. Kurt saw more skeletons, no a lot more, it was disturbing, their bones were twisted in agony. It was as if every night they re-lived their deaths, or experienced more painful ones. Kurt just kept his head turned up so he wouldn't see their pained expressions. Kurt felt guilty, he was sleeping while all of these people died, he wondered how long he'd been asleep.

He knew it was too late anyway so he shook the thoughts from his mind as he made his way past cars. Vegetation grew on the once busy streets, they enveloped everything; grass grew threw cracks and flowers blew in the cold wind. Kurt walked silently through it all, he loved the cold brush of wind that came upon him. He was overcome with dread, something was wrong so awfully wrong. He shivered and felt eyes on his back raking over his skin as if he were dinner. Kurt whirled behind him but saw nothing, just darkness and the silhouettes of trees. Kurt turned back around and walked quicker through the dead streets, he listened closely to anything, he heard nothing.

Kurt was starting to become seriously scared, he had found no one, was everyone gone was he the only one left?

"Just breathe Kurt nothing is following you, you'll be alright people are around here somewhere. You just need to give it a chance you'll find someone." Kurt said quietly to himself, a mini pep talk. Though no matter how many times said there was nothing behind him the shuffling continued. Kurt had gone through many streets over many sidewalks past broken windows and tortured skeletons. The shuffling never stopped, Kurt quickened his pace but so did whatever behind him. Kurt then bolted out in a dead run down the sidewalk littered with trash and forgotten mementos.

There was a shrill shriek behind him, and then he saw it, running, no charging him. Kurt gasped and started to run harder but the thing still followed him. It was clothed in a hooded jacket and shorts, where legs were there was green skin blotched with black spots. It screamed its way after him and literally leapt towards him on all of its legs. Its face was shrouded by the darkness but he could've sworn he saw yellow almost white eyes. He darted to his left to get out of the creatures path and hid inside of a store. He covered his mouth to stay silent and almost started to whimper to himself.

He had managed to get behind a bar of sorts and duck under; he was graced with a small crack to peak out of. He stuck his eye out of it and started to watch for anything. He didn't hear shuffling, he heard only silence, no birds no crickets it was dead silent. Kurt waited for what seemed hours before he heard a slight shuffling of feet. His eyes widened when he saw the arms of the creature crawling over slowly. It was sniffing the ground like a dog looking for food, and Kurt seemed to be dinner. Kurt stayed silent his breathing had calmed down enough that he was silent, he just hopped this thing didn't have super hearing.

Kurt watched as it entered the building still sniffing then it looked up and directly at him. Kurt saw it's face, the teeth had sharpened to points and its eyes were a milky yellow. The same green and black skin color graced its face; the lips had gone black with death. It had a sneer across its face; Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away. Kurt was frozen with fear, it was the eyes they had no life to them, all that lingered was a cold hunger. The monster continued to walk forward though as if it hadn't seen Kurt, which Kurt was silently grateful for. Kurt watched it move closer and closer, close enough that he could smell dead from the creature, it reeked of blood.

Then he noticed blackness around the mouth not just the lips, but something caked on, blood. Kurt just put his back to the rotting wood waiting silently for the creature to leave. Kurt didn't say a word; make a sound as he heard scraping then something above him. If Kurt's hearing was good the creature was now walking on the bar above him. Kurt's breathing stopped as he went silent, waiting for the moment it found him. Then it jumped off and landed right in front of Kurt its back to him. Kurt just stared as it crawled away back into other rooms.

Kurt waited for several moments after the creature disappeared before he got up silently and tip toed his way back to the streets. Kurt breathed silently but his heart pounded in his ears and was surprised the thing didn't hear him. He focused his eyes on the ground in front of him not wanting to make a sound and alert the creature. Kurt was halfway through when he stepped on a glass bottle and it shattered loudly under his boots. Kurt stopped frozen in time as his heart literally stopped. It was only moments later before a shriek sounded behind him, Kurt took off again in a dead run. Kurt ran through the broken window and ran to his right his hair flying out behind him as he ran.

He breathed heavily but couldn't seem to get enough oxygen to his mind, to his muscles. He heard running behind him and looked behind him to see that creature chasing him with a passion. Kurt ran faster, trying to make a larger gap between him and the being behind him. He failed miserably; the creature would leap and catch up all the ground Kurt made and then some. Kurt bolted down the streets but even he knew he was running from a faster battle. As he ran Kurt started to look for anything he could fight with, he saw trash but nothing good. He knew he was running out of time, he was literally holding back the flashes of his life.

Then with one last leap the creature landed itself right on Kurt's back and screamed in victory. Kurt rolled over to see the creature above him coming down at him with claws. Kurt closed his eyes and heard a large bang soar through the sky. With that a large something fell on top of him. Kurt kept his eyes closed still waiting for his life to be torn from him. Nothing ever came, Kurt cracked his eyes open to see the creature laying on him, not moving. Kurt lifted his arm and poked at the thing on him and it rolled off of him.

He stared at it in wonder; things don't just randomly drop dead. Though he wasn't complaining much if that were the case right now, in fact he would welcome it. Kurt then heard voices he sat up and saw shapes running towards him. He felt his heart stop again; he was going to be torn to shreds. Kurt without thinking let his body control itself and got up and ran. He felt the wind through his hair again as he again ran for his life. Kurt could still hear the voices behind him but he didn't listen to what they said he only ran as fast as his legs could take him.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that boy's problem we just saved his ass and he runs like we're from hell!" Mercedes squawked in annoyance at her two companions. Mercedes stopped running miles back and finally caught up to her two friends.<p>

"He was just mauled by a Hunter Cedes, do you think you'd like to sit back and talk if we were running at you." Santana spoke in her same bitchy tone she used for everyone else, even after all this time.

"We're standing on two feet unlike that thing you think he would've realized that!" Mercedes cried out still annoyed about the other human running from them.

"Will you two just shut it! First off I'm not completely sure that that was a guy because of the magnificent length of his hair. Second off I'm tired of scavenging for fresh food, we haven't found anyone!" Rachel yelled back at them, she was close to her monthly feeding session and she needed someone.

"Can it White Girl!"

* * *

><p>Kurt ran and ran until he felt like he could've just toppled over in exhaustion. Kurt stayed on the road hoping it led out of whatever town he was in and into another more safer one. Kurt slowed down and came to a sign putting his hand on the metal bent in half breathing hard. He stayed that way until his breath was caught, straightening back up he looked at what his hand was on. Kurt circled the sign and stood in the front of it and wiped away at the debris that built up on it.<p>

"Lima City Limits." Kurt read to himself and just shrugged before literally toppling over into the grass. He was asleep before he could truly close his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well here you have it chapter two! It's amazing I think, I like it then again I'm biased! Please review for me tell me what I'm doing wrong and trust me all your questions will be answered. So review or I'll cry and you don't want that on your conscience.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Wow guys! Thank you for everyone who reviewed for my story! I'm only three chapters in and I already have more reviews than for an old story that had eight chapters. I'm extremely happy about all of it; it makes me want to write more and more when I get reviews! So without making you wait longer here is chapter three of Bring Me to Life.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Kurt moaned in pain as he breathed in grass from his face down position in the ground. He ran his hands in a circle till they were propped up underneath him. With shaky shoves Kurt pushed himself up so that his back was arched slightly. He took a look at his surroundings and sighed, he remembered little to nothing last night, he couldn't tell if it was a bad or good thing. Kurt just stood on shaky legs and grabbed the metal of the sign next to him. He used the sign to keep putting weight on his legs till they again were able to hold him up. While he was working on his stance the memories all flooded to him like a tsunami.

Kurt took a few steps forward till he placed himself on the cracks of the concrete in front of him. He sighed and looked down both ways of the street, he didn't want to go back to the city, but he didn't know what was down the other way. He weighed his options before turning back down the road back towards the city, Lima or something like that. He walked slowly, limping slightly; his legs felt like rubber, he never wanted to run as much as he did. Kurt sighed in comfort as his long hair brushed his lower back, it was a comforting feeling. Kurt started to hum quietly to himself, he himself didn't recognize the tune, it just came to mind.

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." He started to sing quietly to himself, he still didn't know how he knew the words but he could care less. The song was beautiful as he continued on his path towards the city, the road seemed to stretch farther than he remembered. "How long did I run?" He said to himself in complete confusion. Kurt could see the silhouettes of buildings far in front of him; they looked hazy in the sun.

Which brought him to think, they beat down upon them in an almost red light, he felt like that was off, the sun shouldn't be red, but then what should it be? He sighed again and cursed the lack of a memory, shouldn't there be something! Anything that could tell him where he was, or if he was truly this Kurt Hummel, he growled and shook his head. Every time Kurt would internally ask himself if he was really Kurt Hummel warmth came into his heart making him think yes he was Kurt Hummel. His doubts about his identity though where truly the lesser of all his problems. He sighed again, he seemed to sigh a lot lately, but what else was he to do? He was alone in what seemed to be a very vicious world where you were chased by creatures that wanted to kill you!

Kurt just continued to walk, leaving his thoughts to run rampant in his mind; he would figure it all out eventually. The buildings in front of him grew larger and larger with each step he took; soon he could make out remains of houses and other things. Kurt smiled to himself but was only gave a moments notice before he was again attacked. It was the sound of a stone being kicked and Kurt turned around faster than lightning to see two men with expressionless faces grab him. Kurt started to kick and scream, if he was going to die he was going to die fighting like hell. The one man who had grabbed him just threw him over his shoulder and carried him like a sac of potatoes. He said nothing, made no sound and Kurt struggled against the other male, kicking his hard chest and hitting his muscled back.

Kurt eventually realized that he was getting nowhere with kicking the living hell out of the man and he didn't seem to be in any immediate danger. He just hung there the fight in him rising as quickly as it had disappeared in him.

"So… how about um putting me down now?" Kurt said trying to sound nonchalant; it was going to be a weird conversation. He didn't know if formalities between captor and prisoner had changed. Kurt received no answer as he was carried to an unknown destination. Kurt's lips pursued in annoyance as he took a good look at the man carrying him. He was clothed in only a loincloth, which made Kurt sneer, loincloths were so old school, literally. The men that he was currently in company with were also extremely muscled; they were muscled beyond what could truly be healthy.

They resembled oxen, strong, heavy weights, and extremely stupid. They didn't speak to each other, they were emotionless oxen that only knew what they had to do, it was starting to really grate Kurt's nerves.

"Say something! The silence is freaking me out and this is now how you treat a diva!" He said and crossed his arms over the males shoulder and pouted. He huffed as he was still ignored, this was not going to be an interesting conversation, which as determined pissed Kurt off beyond any comprehension. Kurt realized it was useless and let out a sigh of anger and waited for whatever was going to happen to happen. He was worried that they would want to have their way with him, wait why did he think them as attractive. Kurt stared at them and their muscles and felt slight warmth pooling below his stomach.

The feeling wasn't wrong, it was who gave him that feeling that was wrong, emotionless, overly muscled human beings were not that attractive, just their bodies held some redeeming aspects. He just stopped all thought waiting, anticipating the next step in his captivation. It felt like a while before he again before he was set upon his feet, the man who was carried him grabbed the top of his bicep like a parent with a young child. He half dragged Kurt along till he saw a shape in the distance, it looked like a cart. Kurt realized that the cart was a cage, and it was dirty, Kurt started to drag his feet.

"No, no, no! Bad I'm not going in that thing! I'd rather walk! You're going to have to kill me before I get in that thing!" Kurt's complaints went ignored as he was soon thrown into the cage compartment of the cart. Kurt growled at the men when he was literally thrown in and hit the bars on the opposite side of the door. Kurt whimpered in pain, he slid to the ground and tried to ball himself up so he wouldn't be exposed to all the dirt. He watched as the men took the handles of the wooden cart and started to carry it down the road.

He was moving away from the city, he sighed and watched as it slowly started to disappear from his view. He wrapped his arms around his knees further burying them into his chest. He rested his cheek on the caps of his knees and stared out the side of the cage. The wheels creaked with each rotation the made closer to their destination, he didn't know where. Hours passed and day turned to night as he was still being dragged in the cage towards what he started to call Doom. Kurt had tried to talk to the men, of course garnering no answer from them, he continued to talk though. The men were like walls; well at least he knew he could talk a wall to death.

He ended up just waiting for the day to pass by in silence, and eventually it did. It had long since been dark when the men pulled off the side of the road and diverged onto a worn path. Kurt looked up from his resting place on his knee and looked around him. It seemed like meadows had grown, nothing had truly changed only they were on a dirt path than a road. Kurt placed his head back on his knees and continued to rest in peace, he was curious as to where they would be going. Kurt's lips moved in concentration playing out different scenarios of what as going to happen. Eventually the men stopped for the night stopping on the middle of the dirt and put the cart down.

Kurt looked at them in confusion as they sat there against the cart, opposite sides of it of course. Kurt just closed his eyes trying to get some sleep before tomorrow came and whatever it held.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke as the two burly men again picked up the cart, he sighed and stayed in his same position. He didn't want to move but he would have to eventually he could already feel the soreness of un-use. Kurt stood on less than shaky legs thankfully, but wobbled with the moving cart, he walked around in tiny confines. He got in a little bit of exercise in before he again sat down in the same position he had been in. The red shone through the bars as they walked, today was brutally hot and Kurt was just about through with it. He stopped walking and sat in the few shaded areas of the cage, he was rarely fully covered. Kurt's head had even started to lull on his shoulders from the heat that he was forced to endure.<p>

Then in the distance a thin and tall silhouette shown on the horizon, it was of black stone. It reached a pointed top that seemed to want to touch the heavens and show it's power through height. Kurt, abandoning his corner of shade to crawl to the forefront of the cage to watch as the shape grew bigger and bigger. As they grew closer to the shape in the sky more grew from it, shorter but thicker as it grew down. Shorter towers grew from what seemed to be a circular base; soon a main building grew as well. What was in the front of Kurt Hummel was a castle of dark stone. Kurt could only gape in awe as the building, or buildings took on even darker and larger shapes.

Forgetting for the moment that his captors never spoke he turned to who he suspected was the leader.

"What is that?" He said and then sighed knowing that he would receive no answer from the burly man.

"Fort Midnight. The place you will serve the lord, till the day you die of age." Said the other man in return to Kurt's question, Kurt almost jumped at the voice thinking he had started to hear things. He realized that it was the guard that spoke and jumped on the chance to obtain more information.

"Who is the Lord? Tell me I demand that you answer me!" He growled when he waited for what felt like forever before realizing he would get no answer. He shook his head and sat back down huffing and crossing his arms across his chest. He sat with his back facing the castle; he didn't want to see when they came upon it. Kurt could feel it's shadow loom over him though, feel it grasping him in it's cooling embrace. He shivered when the sweat that littered his back come to an icy freeze, it was almost freezing now.

Kurt rubbed his arms and stood when he heard sounds, people working. Kurt looked to see large, black gate looming over them as it slowly creaked its way open. Kurt looked inside to see a courtyard with mainly women running around with children on their ragged skirts and woven baskets on their arms. Kurt gasped at the hollow look to everyone's eyes, their tiny skinny bodies. Everyone was malnourished, except for the men in suits of armor. He heard screaming and turned to look to his left to see one of those men in armor grab one of the prettier women and drag her off. Before the man could turn his head though Kurt saw a glint in the man's eye, a glint of lust.

Kurt shivered and almost wrapped his long hair around his shoulder as if an embrace. Then he also noticed the way the guards turned to look at him as he was transported by. They stared at him probably thinking he was a woman, with his long hair and womanly hips. He had his chest covered so they wouldn't notice his strangely flat chest, at least they would find it strange. Kurt just shivered and placed his head on his knees and closed his eyes just waiting for the feel of eyes on him to leave. Kurt felt dirty, he knew nothing happened but by being under their stare he felt filthy, used. He was glad he wasn't the poor woman; he thought that what she was about to go through was a fate worse than death.

He was disgusted that those men could take something so sacred from someone; something only meant to be given to a loved one. Kurt would die before he gave himself up for a man that he didn't love with all of his heart. Kurt sighed when he felt the eyes of those men off of him; he knew that he was inside the main building now. Kurt opened his eyes and looked around him to see that he was now in what seemed to be a great hall. It was bathed in black and red fabrics; they were all outlined in gold. Kurt looked to see tinier men than the guards but still larger than him they were dressed in nicer clothes of red, black and gold. He noticed the color scheme quickly though it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out.

The little caravan stopped in the middle of the hall and waited, then Kurt saw a man. He was a large black man and he stepped forward to the men and sneered at them before inspecting Kurt. His eyes flashed in a dangerous light, he seemed to already hate Kurt for all he is.

"Where did you find this one?" The man spoke in an almost ridiculously deep voice.

"Near the Resistance City." The same man that spoke to Kurt spoke back to the other man. The man pulled back and slapped the other enough that Kurt could hear a sickening snap.

"Stop! What the is wrong with you!" Kurt stood and glared the black man dead in the eye.

"Shut it, you belong to the Resistance! You'll get what's coming to you in good time." Kurt held back the shiver of fear and decided to shift his gaze away from the soulless black eyes to stare at the man on the ground. His head was twisted in an unnatural way Kurt knew he was dead. Kurt looked away he refused to let tears drip from his eyes as the man smirked at him. "Put him in the cells, let him rot in there for now." Kurt looked to see the cage door open and two guards beckoning him out.

Kurt knew it was either he go with them willingly or be dragged and most likely hurt. Kurt walked to them and dared them to touch him, he knew he was fierce when he wanted to be but he didn't know how to make them pay if they did happen to touch him. The stood on either side of him and started to walk, Kurt knew wherever they took him he would not like it. Kurt tried to memorize the path they took, just in case he was given a chance out, a chance to be free. He failed after turning for the third time; he knew if he tried he would be utterly lost. Kurt sighed and couldn't help the anxious twisting of his stomach in knots of nervousness. Kurt willed it away, willing himself to be stronger, but they continued to plague him.

He felt himself being thrown deeper and deeper into the maze that was Midnight Castle. Kurt shivered, as the biting cold seemed to attack his skin through his clothes. Kurt rubbed his arms trying to create friction to warm them, he failed completely, he soon came to a long hallway. Kurt heard moans of pain coming from the cut outs in the stonewall. Water dripped from the ceiling and pooled in little places here and there. He could hear the squeaking of mice and rats just waiting to eat him alive while he slept.

"I refuse to stay here." Kurt said to the one guard who turned to look at him as if he were crazy.

"Sorry lady but this is the only places we have for your kind." The guard sneered back at him and the other started to bellow out laughing.

"I am not a damn woman you Neanderthal! I have a penis just like you! And what if I refuse to come with you?" Kurt said and instantly wished he had thought that through. He knew if he refused to go that they would just force him. The guard raised an eyebrow at him and Kurt sniffed in annoyance before following with them. They came to the end of the hall and stopped in front of a tiny cell with hay for a bed.

The guard opened the door letting it shriek its way open, metal on metal. Kurt was then shoved in and fell forward placing his hands against the other wall to catch himself. He turned back to the guard and snarled at them in anger and watched as they walked away with smirks.

* * *

><p>Kurt was weak, not emotionally, or mentally but physically he was fighting a loosing battle. He had been in here for what he calculated was three days, one meal a day. Kurt was beginning to have that same hollow look as the women and children did. His ribs were starting to protrude from his stomach and chest. Kurt could feel it harder each time he tried to just stand up right and walk around this was torture. Every night thought he heard shrieks, people screaming for mercy, screaming for just that sweet release they craved. Kurt would forever have those screams ingrained in his mind he wanted it to stop.<p>

That was when a group of guards came to his cage door and stared at him in disgust.

"Stand you pathetic excuse for a man." The main guard said to him as Kurt barely stood, his legs were weak from the lack of food. The cage door swung open and Kurt ran out only to be caught by the guards. He struggled for only a moment before he became too tired to struggle any further. Two guards had a grip on his upper bicep more so holding him up than actually guiding him. The main guard placed a collar around his neck and Kurt quickly bent down and bit the man's hand. "Ow, you little fuck!"  
>Kurt heard the swish of the man's hand pull back to slap him, felt his head being violently flung back as he was hit. But he didn't feel the pain of the slap, only the dull shaking of skin that was left over.<p>

"Boss, the Lord wants him in one piece, lets avoid hurting him too much." One of the other guards who were holding him upright said, he heard the other man huff and place the collar on his neck. The collar was attached to a chain that the man he bit held. He pulled on the collar and Kurt half-walked half-dragged himself to follow after him. Kurt walked through the same hallways that brought him down to the evil cell that he had been in for the past three days. Kurt was led to the main hall and taken up a grand flight of stairs up into a separate room. The door was outrageously tall and wooden, Kurt looked up at it awe as he was pushed forward.

Kurt could see down a red carpet that led to what seemed like a throne room. Black and red banners hung from pillars of black ore, women sat in the back corners of the room. They came in all colors; dark, pale, tanned all colors of hair, blonde, brunette, but only one size, small. Kurt then looked forward to see an approaching throne with a man sitting there; he couldn't make anything out about the man being too far away. As he got closer he could make out more woman lying on the floor at the man's feet. Also closer to the man he saw that he was huge, his arms were seriously muscular, almost as thick as tree trunks Kurt thought. He had a barrel chest and thick legs too, not any of it fat, he was only muscle.

Kurt tried to think of himself like that, muscular and tall, he failed to get past the tall part. The man's skin was tanned, much darker than Kurt's his hazel eyes stared at Kurt as if he were nothing. His hair was shaved except for a strip of almost black hair down the middle that he assumed went to the back of his head. Kurt thought it was distasteful but knew that there were worse things than a haircut.

"We bring to you Lord Puck the boy from the Resistance." Kurt seemed to regain his strength as he shook his arms free and stood tall and straight to the man in front of him. The man as he knew as Puck stood forward and came to stand in front of him, he wasn't much taller than Kurt but still enough to still be intimidating. He seemed to stare into Kurt's sapphire eyes, a flash of recognition sweeping across his face.

"No that's impossible." Puck said his eyes sweeping up and down the boy's body. His hair had grown long, but he himself hadn't changed a lick.

"What's impossible "Lord" Puck?" Kurt sneered and felt a sharp tug on the collar around his neck.

"Watch your tone boy! This your master."

"I have no master you bumbling idiot!" Kurt snapped back and felt himself forced down on his knee in front of the man. He stared up into the man's eye; he saw amusement flashing in those hazel orbs. He started to circle Kurt, studying him, comparing him to a distant memory.

"Who are you?" He said, it was almost as quiet as a whisper, right in Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered almost painfully in want, he ignored it thought and turned back to Puck.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Kurt sneered back; he remained strong in the face of his ultimate captor.

"Because I asked you, you will tell me or regret it." The man said placed his hands on each of Kurt's shoulders. Kurt ignored the man and felt the man start to squeeze. At first it was welcome relief then it got worse and worse, Kurt bit his lip from crying out. Then with one last squeeze Kurt let out a sharp cry of pain and tried to pull away. Kurt could feel tears well up in his eyes as he turned back to see Puck letting him go. Kurt rubbed his shoulder and winced in pain still kneeling in front of the man.

"Sing, now." Puck said and Kurt didn't want a repeat of what happened, but Kurt had a problem he didn't know how.

"I-I don't know what to sing." Kurt said his voice faltering, he wanted to stay strong but he couldn't.

"Sing or I will make you hurt." He said in his hear and Kurt sucked in a pained breath. Kurt stood then and looked up at the man who was his captor and opened his mouth.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

"Enough." Puck spoke in an order but Kurt didn't listen. He himself started to circle the man; the guard let the chain drop so he didn't let the boss get tangled. Kurt ghosted a touch over Puck's broad shoulders and thick biceps he didn't touch though.

_And now when all is done there is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won; you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is gone now_

Kurt moved to stand in front of Puck and hitched a leg on the other's waist. He didn't know what had possessed him to do this but he was having fun. He wrapped his arms around Puck's neck tightly and semi-glared into his wonderfully brown eyes.

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

"Enough!" Puck screamed out and silenced Kurt by hitting him off of him. Kurt had already been tired of being hit today; he looked up at him in anger. Kurt cried out and pounced on the other male using the speed of his momentum to knock him off his feet. He heard several of the women gasp as he tried to claw Puck's eyes out of his head. Then as sudden as it began Puck had Kurt on his back with Kurt's legs to either side of his waist. Kurt tried to fight back as Puck just tried to grab one of his arms.

Kurt flailed like a child trying to keep himself from being pinned by the other male; he knew it was just a matter of time though. He knew it was especially while he was thinking that he was pinned down, his tiny wrists enveloped in much larger tanned hands.

"I like this one, put him in more revealing clothes, we have an entertainer. We'll just have to break his will and tame him won't be girls." Several of the women if not all of them let out breathless laughter; he tried to glare at all of them at once but failed. "Give him better quarters, this one is a diamond in the dirt." Puck continued to say and Kurt could only stare in hatred, in disgust. Kurt wanted to kill the other, he felt such a deep hatred roar deep inside of him, it was feral and full of blood lust. Puck got off of Kurt and let the guards pull the smaller boy up and drag him off.

"I'll kill you, you sorry excuse for a human! Just watch I'll stick you like a pig just wait!" Kurt cried out as the guards dragged him off.

"And remember feed him, he's too skinny!" Puck called out after the guards and enjoyed the feral scream of anger from the longhaired boy. Puck watched as they dragged him out and sighed, it couldn't be true. He knew he had seen those blue eyes somewhere, but he couldn't tell from where. He felt it pricking the back of his brain, he knew the obvious answer, but he wasn't willing to accept that a long dead enemy was back.

* * *

><p>Kurt was thrown into a luxurious bedroom and the door slammed behind him and locked. He threw himself at the door and banged on it with feral rage. Kurt was seeing red, and he could tell that he rarely did because this was just too much for him. He started to grow weak; he stood away from the door and walked away. His eyes would close for a few moments longer than normal and he felt like he was about to topple over. Kurt saw a large plush bed draped in red silk, Kurt frowned and wished he could just stay strong but he was tired. He fell on top of the bed and closed his eyes tightly wishing to wake up from this horrible nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke with someone knocking on his door.<p>

"Wake up you deplorable slut!" Kurt growled and stood tall, his clothes wrinkled and rumpled from sleep. He walked over to the door and found it could be opened. Outside of his door a guard stood with a woman behind him her eyes downcast. Kurt stepped to the side before the guard could plow his way into Kurt's room. The woman followed closely behind him with folds of clothing hanging off of her tiny arms. Kurt couldn't see her face; there was just a mop of dirt brown hair that needed a brush. Kurt then ran a hand through his hair and also found it knotted and tangled.

The guard sneered at Kurt anger defacing what would be an extremely attractive face.

"Don't worry we'll doll you up plenty you little whore." Kurt snarled at the guard and gave him a glare that would make Satan shiver in his boots. The guard's lips pursed tight and turned to the woman. "Get to work woman, the Lord wants him before lunch and if he doesn't get what he wants it'll be your head on the platter." He said and the woman whimpered in fear and walked to Kurt. She turned her head up to look at Kurt and he couldn't help the gasp that slipped his mouth. She was absolutely gorgeous, except for the millions of scars that littered her face.

Her eyes welled with tear at his reaction and he stepped forward and rubbed one of the scars that left her mouth forever in a frown.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me, forgive me?" Kurt said in a soothing tone, he didn't know the literacy levels that this woman possessed. She gave him a tearful smile that only one side of her mouth came up on and put all the clothes on the bed beside them. Kurt gave her a sad smile in return and watched as the guard left them to their work.

"I'm sorry for him, his wife was killed a few years ago." The woman said to him, she had a musical voice and it was wonderful.

"What's your name?" He said ignoring what she said for the most part. Just because you hurt didn't give you the right to hurt others for your own pleasure.

"Sunshine, Sunshine Corazon." The woman said back to him and he smiled at her. "And yours?" She asked him politely grabbing his hand and dragging him to a separate room.

"You can call me Kurt." He said back to her and she just smiled saying nothing in response to him. They entered a room that Kurt didn't even know existed, it was a bathing room. It had a vanity with several make-up applications. Kurt let himself be stripped of his clothing and the bath water started. Kurt wondered how technologically advanced this place actually was to have running water. Kurt slipped into the tub and Sunshine poured different scented oils into the water.

Kurt didn't like this, he was more than capable of bathing himself, but he didn't want to offend the other girl. He didn't want to scare her make her think he would make her gain another scar on her beautiful face. For the most part she let him clean himself only telling him of spots he missed on his face or shoulders. He was grateful for that, she seemed to realize his reluctance to let her bathe him. Kurt wondered how many women in this castle, in that throne room she had been forced to do this for. Kurt just sighed and shook his head and finished soaking in the tub. Sunshine handed him a robe as he stepped out of the tub letting the water drain.

He wrapped the luscious fabric around himself and let his long hair come over the white cloth. She forced him down into a chair and ran a brush through his hair over and over. Kurt had a sad look on his face for the whole time; he wanted to do this himself. He wouldn't admit he was scared of scaring her she seemed so fragile. She brushed his hair till it was dried and shining in the sunlight floating into the room. She then went to go pick out some clothes that she left on the bed; she came back with what Kurt would forever refer to as slut clothes. The pants were of silk and tighter than his black jeans, it showed off his butt to a new level.

The shirt he was given was sleeveless and tight around his body with random slits cut out to show his silky pale skin. Over that he wore a small leather jacket that just came to the top of his chest, just below his shoulder blades. He stared at his reflection and even though he had to admit he was bitchin' hot this wasn't him. Sunshine then passed him the shoes; they were ankle boots with three-inch heels. Kurt slipped them on and he had to whistle at himself sadly.

"Do you not like it?" Sunshine asked him concern in her voice; he turned to her a fake smile on his face.

"No I love it thank you." She smiled and forced him to sit down again. "We're not done?" He asked in confusion and she shook her head and grabbed the make-up in front of him.

"I don't need to do much to make you look beautiful you're already there." She said and took some eyeliner and mascara to his face. He sat there unblinking as she applied make up to his face, she didn't do anything to his skin, she only muttered about how beautifully pale it was. The only other thing she did other than his eyes was put whore red lipstick on him. Kurt looked unnatural, beautiful, but something just wasn't right. Kurt just shook his head and stood up, he towered over Sunshine now that he was in heels. "I'll go get the guard he will then take you to the Lord, try not to anger him please."

Kurt just nodded and followed her back to the main room and waited for the guard to escort him. The man came in and did a double take of Kurt, which Kurt inwardly smiled about.

"Well, are you going to gawk at me all day or take me to Puck." He said not afraid to use the man's first name. The man just sneered and turned to leave the room making Kurt follow him out. Kurt followed closely behind him not wanting to get lost and found by any other male in these clothes. He was led back to the throne room but found it empty, not even the woman sauntered around. Kurt was led to the end of the large throne room and turned to the side. Next to the throne was a large pillow like seat.

"You will sit here from this point on." The guard told Kurt, he turned to look at him with anger on his face.

"I am not some sort of pet to be told to sit when I'd rather stand." Kurt said superiority in his voice. The guard came forward grabbed Kurt by his shoulder and forced him to sit. He growled at him and stood back up only to be forced back down. This continued for several long moments before the guard sneered and pulled his fist back. Kurt snapped his eyes closed and waited for the blow to come to his face.

"I hope you're not thinking of doing what I think you're about to do." He heard a voice in front of him and looked over the guard's shoulder to see Puck coming. Puck resonated deadly calm as he approached the guard and Kurt. "Because if you are I might just have to have you arm cut off." Kurt wasn't the one being threatened and he winced at such a though.

"No of course not my Lord."

"Because you know how I feel about people hurting my property." Kurt snarled at the man and walked forward his heeled boots tapping against the ground. He stopped when he was face to face with the Lord Puck; he was taller thanks to the heels.

"I'm going to say this once "Lord" Puck I am no one's property and will not be treated as such." Puck just laughed and stared daggers into the other's eyes.

"I like my toys with fight, it makes it all the more amusing when the break." Puck grabbed Kurt around the waist and threw him over his shoulder before making him sit on the cushion. "But my patience only lasts so long, don't make me hurt you myself." He said with a sickly sweet smile on his face before turning back to the guard. During the little event the guard had gained a smug look on his face. "You don't you have things you need to do." The guard flabbergasted left with a flourish.

Kurt was left alone with Puck; he stared up at the man as he came to stand in front of Kurt.

"Come let me show you something." Kurt stood and watched Puck warily as he was led to the back of the room. There were glass doors covered by a see through fabric. Outside was a balcony overlooking a courtyard of sorts. Puck opened the door and led Kurt out gripping his arm. "This is going to be quiet the show." Kurt looked at Puck in confusion before looking down to the courtyard.

The ground was muddy with water and stains were splayed across the walls. He looked at the stains studying them, he couldn't tell what they were from this far off but he had a bad feeling about them. But in the middle of the courtyard sat two men chained back to back together.

"This is what happens when you belong to the resistance." Puck said with that same deadly tone he used on the guard who just ran from him. Kurt looked to the side to see a gate being opened, out came the creature that stalked Kurt's dreams. It was the same thing that chased Kurt down and tried to eat him, only this time there were three of them. They weren't clothed in anything, their vomit green skin with black splotches shown off to the world. Kurt watched as the three creatures charged the two men and Kurt's eyes only widened in fear. Kurt watched as the first man was tackled and his skin starting to be torn away from his flesh by the creature's claws.

He screamed in complete agony as soon the second man befell the same fate. They were being torn limb from limb, their blood making the ground even muddier. That was when Kurt realized that the ground wasn't muddy with water, but the blood of its victims.

"Tell me who you are and I'll let you back inside, you won't have to watch." He could feel Puck's warm breath on the shell of his ear and shivered.

"I-I don't know." Kurt said truthfully, he wasn't for sure about his identity, given he was pretty sure.

"That's a horrible lie!" Puck snarled into his ear as Kurt watched insides being torn from the men, their screams long stopped from their throats being flooded with blood. The spectacle was over and Kurt was dragged back in and thrown against the wall. Puck pinning him there, as Kurt looked queasy. "Tell me or I swear you're going to regret not opening your pretty mouth!" Kurt felt his walls tearing down, his mouth opened he took a breath.

"Kurt Hummel, my name is Kurt Hummel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ooh, ok it's not much of a cliffhanger but it'll suffice for now. This is my longest chapter yet! Yay! Anyway, I want to personally thank ViperDaisy for telling me I did something wrong in her review! Look at that she told me I did something wrong and she's still alive! I didn't bite her head off, in short if I'm doing something wrong TELL ME! The only time you'll have to worry about me biting your head off is if you're flaming for my review that'll piss me off.

So yes Viper if you have any personal requests for the next few chapters please make them known and Mamma Honey will make magic happen! Now, I will say this once, reviews are like candy, I have a sweet tooth, GIVE ME YOUR CANDY!


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **Wow guys, I'm slightly disappointed with the lack of reviews. I was so happy with all the reviews from Chapter Two then I put out Chapter Three and I only get one review. I guess I just got a little lethargic after that; anyway I want to personally thank SouthernHemmy for personally messaging me and telling me his thoughts of my story. It made me feel a little better thank you love! Without wasting anymore time here is Chapter Four of Bring Me to Life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Puck stood leaning on the railing of the balcony staring into the distance, looking to the horizon for the answers to his questions.

"Kurt Hummel." He said to himself letting the name roll around on his tongue. He hadn't heard that name in a thousand years exactly, he shook his head, he shook his head. There had to be something wrong, there was no way Kurt Hummel of all people could be alive. He knew all the members of the Resistance; Kurt Hummel was not one of them, though he thought he would be. The Resistance conspired of the old Glee Club, back a long time ago, when things were simple, innocent. He thought to all of his ex friends, they chose their side, and he chose the winning side.

He can still remember staring at all of them from across the battlefield; Kurt Hummel was not there. In fact he remembers where Kurt was last seen, he had gone out one night with his father and just never woke up. Burt had lost himself at that point, his son in a coma, his wife dead; he would drink away his sorrow. Then of course the hospital was one of the first places to fall to the infected back so long ago. He had just assumed that Kurt had died with the rest of everyone in that hospital. That was also the last time he saw any of his friends from Glee again while on the same side. Mercedes and Tina had broke out into tears, wailing in agony at the loss of their best friend.

Finn, Quinn and Rachel didn't want to accept the fact that he was gone, they just stared at Burt when he told them. Matt and Mike only hugged Burt in comfort since they didn't really know Kurt. Artie ignored his own pain to comfort Tina, and then of course there was Brittany and Santana. Santana threw the world's biggest hissy fit while Brittany only stared at Burt in confusion not truly understanding his words. Then last, but not least Puck himself, he remembered that day as the day he froze on the inside. The day his humanity left him, all that was left was a cold hatred for anything that reminded him of Kurt Hummel. Noah to this day had yet to cry for Kurt, and if he had his way it would stay like that.

Noah refused to accept that the boy he was keeping was Kurt; there was no plausible explanation to it. Given he had lived for a long time and so had the Glee kids Kurt wasn't exactly there when the world ended. Puck could still remember the clouds, red with the blood of all those being killed, the lightning a sickening shade of purple. It was truly hell on Earth for a very long time. They had been changed to creatures of legend, though there were quiet a few twists. Noah knew it wasn't what people thought; it was just a twist of his DNA when the world was polluted with death and waste. Noah, the kids from Glee, they were all what was called Vampires.

Though as he thought there were twists from the child stories that his mother had told him. They could only feed once a month, and if they didn't they became crazed until they did. They didn't sparkle, or burn in the sunlight, and you didn't become super strong and fast. You were only given one gift, which could be super strength or speed, but you normally weren't. Noah had been one of the few from the world that was granted strength that was his power that was his anchor to the world. He remembered seeing all the Gleeks one day as well, he remembered watching Artie walking. They still don't know all of the Glee Kids powers, only Artie's ability to walk and Mercedes ability to scream.

Even then they hardly used their abilities, only sometimes, that was how he and his… group… had found out about Mercedes. They still fought with conventional weapons, even swords and bows. He looked back to his life in high school; he never would've thought it would end like this. He sighed and brought the glass that he had held to his lips sipping the cool water from its shape. His mind then turned to the Jocks; he was not alone against the Gleeks. Karofsky and Amizio had both survived along with him, the only reason the sheer number of Gleeks didn't crush them is because Karofsky can control the dead. They always brought thousands of them to the fight, only to weaken them, then they were on even groundings, and it always stayed that way.

Puck shook his head and pulled away from the balcony he had nothing left to think about. He would have to just interrogate 'Kurt' he thought to himself and sneered. He wanted to hurt the boy; he wanted him to know the pain he felt whenever he comes in claiming to be him. Sure there was a resemblance, the pale skin, the blue eyes the full pink lips, even the color of his hair. He walked back into his throne room and looked at the guard who stood next to the throne.

"Get the boy and bring him to me." He said in the tone he used to get what he wanted from everyone. It was almost as if he dared the other man to disobey him.

"As you wish." He said and left the room to get the boy quickly from his chambers. The only reason Noah hadn't killed the boy yet was because of his voice, he sounded like him, and if by any chance he was Kurt it would be proven by his voice.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke to the sound of his bedroom door being slammed upon; he lifted his head off the pillows. He had been given sleeping clothes and hated them as well; too small was the first thing that came to mind.<p>

"Wake up the Lord wants you!" He heard a voice beyond the door and grabbed a robe. It was also small but it was far less revealing than the piece of clothing underneath. He stood and walked to the door tying the sash and covering himself. He opened the door and looked at the guard, his face was emotionless. "Hurry." Was all that was spoken to him before he was walking after the guard.

Kurt could only remember scantily the way to the throne room; it was the same path to it though which continued to help solidify his memory. He stared at the back of the Guard's head; his brown hair was cut short and spiked slightly. Kurt wondered what these people were actually like beyond the whole duty to the Lord thing. His mind's eye flickered to Sunshine and how she might have been a time before this. Soon he was shaken from his thoughts as he stood in front of the tall wooden door to the throne room. The guard pushed it open and allowed for Kurt to walk in first; Kurt nodded his thanks politely and made his way down the red carpet. He smiled at the red carpet; he felt like he should've known why thought but he couldn't put a finger to it.

He saw Puck sitting at the end of the room staring at him as he walked towards them. Kurt held his head high and walked with strength and power towards the man he wasn't going to break.

"How wonderful of you to join me 'Kurt'." The man said his name with disdain he didn't believe him.

"What did I not convince you?" He spoke in a semi-breathless tone; he didn't know where it came.

"Why should I? For all I know you could be working with the Resistance, working against me." Noah spoke back in an angered voice; he wanted to strangle the angelic boy in front of him. He shook his head as the word angelic came from his mind's thoughts. "Why are you lying? Who are you protecting?" He yelled out at the boy standing and walking forward to tower over the boy.

Kurt didn't even bat an eye at the man when he walked forward trying to intimidate him. That only further served to annoy and convince Puck that this boy was truly Kurt. Kurt would never have acted afraid, never would have dropped down to his level because everyone knew Kurt Hummel was on top of the social chain, or at least in Kurt's mind he was.

"I'm not lying and I don't work with the Resistance, I don't even know who they are!" Kurt yelled back standing on his tiptoes to even the height difference over the two men. Kurt's mind tickled every time he looked at Lord Puck, it was screaming something, remember but he never could. At that point he shouldn't have yelled he pushed Puck over the edge. He felt a hand grasp his pale throat and his back hit one of the large pillars. Puck wasn't squeezing his neck or even putting any pressure onto Kurt but he knew a threat when he saw it.

"If you ever yell at me I will kill you." Noah whispered into Kurt's ear sending shivers up the boy's spine. Noah let the younger boy go but still stood close to him, their chests almost touching. Kurt was hyper aware of the man in front of him and wanted to skin himself for being that way. Kurt looked up into hazel eyes while they stared back down into blue ones. "Sing, prove you're not lying sing."

"I don't know any songs." Kurt whispered back almost instantly as Puck spoke to him. "I told you that already." Kurt said in the same whispered volume.

"You knew that one song just fine, you can do it again." Noah said before stepping back and sitting on his throne. He stared at Kurt and rolled his wrist forward signaling for the boy to sing. Kurt looked at him in defiance for a moment before shaking his head and looking at the ground. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know any songs, then one came to mind as he opened his mouth the words fell out, almost.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

Kurt let the high pitch of his voice carry him through the lyrics of the song. He stared at Puck as his eyes widened, Puck was enthralled with his voice. So of course Kurt wasn't the one to disappoint.

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I am defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits _

'_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know_

Noah didn't know what to think, what to say, he just stared at the boy in front of him, at Kurt in front of him. There was no doubt now, he hadn't heard the song in over a thousand years. This was Kurt Hummel; this was the boy he missed dearly. Noah didn't understand why he missed the boy; he was never close with him. Just after learning that someone you know died you don't know how to react and it made Noah wish he could have a second chance.

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity_

Kurt let the song roll from his tongue and from his lips into the room in which he shared with Noah and the Guard. Kurt had taken a few glances at the other man in the room and found him watching in awe. His mouth had cracked open in shock at the boy he was curious as to a male could have such a high voice.

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

Kurt let his voice take on again an ever-higher pitch, as he instinctually knew that the song was coming to an end. He felt proud to have two men in the room with their jaws on the ground in shock. One in awe the other in disbelief that he was who he said he was, Kurt knew that he was now Kurt Hummel the man recognized him he knew it. He would find out what happened he would know what went on in his life. Kurt kicked into double time as he sang the last bits of the song.

_And you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_Ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Noah could only stare; he didn't move he didn't do anything but stare at the boy. He saw him shift un-comfortably at his scrutiny but he just couldn't believe it. Before he knew it Noah practically ran down to Kurt and hugged him tightly bringing the boy to his chest. He swore to Burt's soul that he would never loose Kurt again. He swore to his mother that he would protect Kurt, Kurt was finally home.

* * *

><p>Kurt was confused, he went from being a prisoner to what seemed to be an honorary guest to a lord in under a week. He was given a guide around the castle by Puck, he had suspicions that Puck wasn't his real name but never questioned it. The man leading him around the castle babbled on and on about the workings of the castle and the structure. Kurt only half-listened, he was only being distracted from what was truly going on. Kurt's things were being moved into the Lord's room. Kurt was a little frazzled, he seemed to be very important to Puck, he was going to question him tonight of his life. He was going to tell him the truth, tell him what he knew. Kurt was being led through the kitchen at this current time and looked at all of the people-working non-stop.<p>

They all wore rags, they were all skinny they all seemed to be broken, like shattered glass. Kurt was disgusted, if he had any say, as it appeared he would be speaking with Puck. Kurt smiled at the guide to show that he had been listening, even if he hadn't. Kurt was then brought to the main hallway where they had started. Kurt looked up at the only window in the room and saw that the sun was now setting; they had started the tour in the morning. Kurt looked to the other man in slight shock and he just shrugged and bowed before leaving Kurt at the wooden doors. Kurt sighed and pushed the door open with little force, for the size of the door he was shocked on how easy it was to open.

Kurt saw Puck and a few other men discussing near the back of the room. They were in a tight nit circle as they argued and agreed with one another. Kurt walked loudly to announce his presence to the men; none of them seemed to notice a thing. Kurt didn't enter the circle but he stood off to the side seeming to mind his own business when he overheard them speaking.

"He's coming we aren't prepared for his presence."

"Then become prepared, set a room aside for him and make it quick."

"All the rooms are being used for the creatures you know that milord."

"Then kill them and clean it quickly we don't have time!"

"Don't have time for what?" Kurt looked up as the door was pushed open and a large man walked in. He wasn't built like Puck but was still larger than him. The man didn't have a gut but he wasn't toned, he was mainly fatty. Kurt didn't like him, not one bit, Kurt's spine shivered in disgust at him. His eyes were small and had light brown hair, Kurt's eyes narrowed in hatred. He felt unsafe, but he wouldn't show it, he would just ignore the man give him a cold shoulder.

"Karofsky how nice to see you again." Kurt looked as Puck's eyes also froze and narrowed in anger.

"Oh Puck don't look so constipated." The man he now knew as Karofsky turned to look at him. His eyes raked over Kurt's body making him feel filthy. Karofsky then took a few steps forward and towered of Kurt. Kurt in response straightened his back and looked the other dead in eye daring him to do something. "And who might you be?" Karofsky purred at Kurt raising a hand to cup Kurt's cheek, which Kurt responded by slapping his hand away.

"Ooh feisty I like this one."

"He's my personal pleasure Karofsky." Puck said wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"Hmm, fine I'll leave this one alone give me your best though." Karofsky said wrenching his eyes away from Kurt and onto Puck. "Now what do you not have time for?" Karofsky said bringing his original question back into play.

"We don't have a room set up for you yet." Puck said ignoring when Karofsky eyed him waiting for more. Karofsky raised an eyebrow and Puck growled in response. "My lord." Puck seemed to spit out disgusted with the words.

"That's better and that's quite alright I'll just take your quarters till I leave." Kurt glared at the man and wanted to just reach over and hit him but that was probably a bad idea. He watched, as Puck didn't really contain himself.

"Why don't you go sleep with you're disgusting pigs my Lord." Kurt looked up at Puck in slight shock; this was probably a bad move on his part.

"I'll act like I didn't hear you say that Puck." Puck just shook his head and growled again, Kurt patted Puck's shoulder in comfort trying to calm the other man down. He felt eyes on him and looked to see Karofsky staring at him like was inspecting a meal.

"Who are you?" He said again and Kurt just looked away from him and up at Puck.

"I call him Princess." Puck answered back the arm around Kurt's shoulders tightened bringing Kurt closer to him.

"I've seen those eyes before, where?" The man said walking forward and grabbing Kurt's chin roughly making him look at him. Kurt's heart pounded in his chest as he let a whimper of fear choke itself out of him.

"Let him go Dave, I will not let you hurt him." He heard Puck growl out in a low dangerous voice. It sent violent shivers up Kurt's spine it was wonderfully delicious.

"Fine…" He heard the other male say before letting him go and walk out. "You direct me to my quarters." He pointed to a guard and they both took off towards Puck's quarters. Kurt let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Puck his arm still around his shoulder. Puck was still staring at the retreating figure that was known as Karofsky. Kurt shrunk from Puck's arm standing in front of him with his hands on his waist.

"I know him, who is he?" Kurt asked crossing his arms; Puck continued to watch the other male leave. Puck looked down at him once the door closed and shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You should know most of all, what's wrong with you Princess?" Noah said raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Don't call me Princess I am not a woman." Kurt said his voice the perfect image of aloof and superiority.

"Yes I'm fully aware of that thanks for pointing out the obvious." Noah replied his voice full of sarcasm and dryness; it was obvious that Karofsky was not as welcome as he thought.

* * *

><p>Over the period of a few days Kurt became more paranoid that Karofsky was around the corner, watching him while he ate, peeving on him while he dressed. Kurt was always looking over his shoulder to see if the large man was following him, especially after once finding him tailing Kurt.<p>

"I'm going crazy." Kurt spoke to himself as he sat on the stonewall overlooking the courtyard where people worked. Guards forced those who moved to slowly to move faster, stole women away from their beloved in front of their eyes. Kurt would shiver in despair each time he saw one of these acts. Sometimes he could even hear the screams. Kurt stood at that point and walked away from the wall and back into the castle. He sighed and let his guide pick him up again, Kurt was still getting used to the layout of the castle.

The moon was just reaching its peak in the night sky while he was being led back to his rooms. Puck had decided he would stay there for the duration of Karofsky's visit. The lights were out which normally meant that Puck was asleep. Kurt watched the guide disappear from his sight before pushing the door open. Kurt could vaguely see Puck's outline in his bed, the bed he shared with the man. Kurt was used to waking up with the man's arm draped across his more than girl-like hips. Kurt didn't mind, he didn't think anything of it, didn't think of the pang in his heart when Puck left the room.

He didn't feel it; he sighed and shook his head his long brown locks shaking in their up-do. Kurt started to pull out little bobby pins till his hair fell from its grasp to spill over his shoulders and down his back. Kurt's hair always smelt like strawberries even if he was nowhere near said strawberries. He was clothed in a red shirt that hugged his lanky frame while also in skintight white pants with again red boots. The shirt was sleeveless and had a low v-neck that showed off much of his chest. He pulled off his clothes quickly and threw on a matching pair of pajamas he had picked out earlier. Kurt then crawled into bed with the other man, he always started off far away from Puck, but somehow he always woke in the middle with Puck wrapped around him.

Kurt lay there for a long time his breathing evened out and the red sheets seemed to swallow him up. Kurt seemed to be asleep his eyes closed his heart calm, then he felt movement beside him. He didn't change he just listened closer, he knew the noise was coming from Puck but he didn't know what he was up to. He could feel the bed dip as Puck came closer to him before wrapping his arm around him and dragging him to the middle of the bed. So this was how he ended up like this, with Puck spooning him in his bed. He could barely hear Puck speaking into his ear.

"Kurt I remember the day when I promised to protect you if I ever found you again I will keep that promise even if you don't know it." Puck spoke to him as if he were awake, even though knowing full well that he wasn't well sort of. He felt Puck pull him close, only then was Kurt able to truly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>A scream soon silenced was what woke Puck and Kurt from their peaceful slumber. Puck jerked up and ran out of the room with nothing but tight shorts that revealed that Puck was having quite a good dream. Kurt woke more slowly and when he did he took after Puck as quick as his shorter legs could. He followed after Puck's quick form barely able to keep up until they reached the kitchen. There were loud bangs of pots and pans falling and people hitting walls and Puck pushed the door open. Inside Karofsky and another male were fighting, the male looked nothing like the men who worked for Puck. He was tall with blonde hair that would sometimes fall into his eyes with brown roots.<p>

He was dressed in yellow and blue, baggy jeans allowed him to move quickly him and Karofsky danced what Kurt would call the dance of death. And to Kurt's viewing pleasure it seemed that Karofsky was loosing horribly.

"Don't just stand there help!" Kurt didn't move but Puck did, he ran towards Karofsky and joined the fray. Kurt watched as the dance became more deadly as it was two against one. Since Puck joined the fight though the other man was loosing and loosing quickly to the combined forces of Puck and Karofsky. Puck hit the other dead in the chest and Kurt could hear the sickening snap of bone. The man cried out but didn't fall he just stumbled backwards and grabbed a knife. He came back at them both mainly trying to get Karofsky, Kurt wouldn't care if he was cut and mortally wounded.

The fight continued neither side gaining the upper hand, until of course Kurt started to edge closer. He didn't really have a side but Puck's so that meant trying to save Karofsky. Kurt grabbed the nearest weapon, which happened to be a pot that was used for boiling water. He tiptoed up to the fight and looking for an opening before finding it. He jumped onto a table and jumped off the pot heading directly for the man's head. He was shocked when he found a hand on his throat holding him up the pan flew from his hand. He then watched as the man turned his gaze to him reading to end his life only to drop him to the ground.

"Kurt Hummel!" Were the last words the man said before Karofsky literally stabbed the man in the head. He fell with a gush of blood down his face. He crumpled not too far from Kurt as Kurt backed up quickly from the scene. He felt Puck wrap his arms around Kurt and whisper into his ear trying to calm him down.

"So… that's who you are." He looked up and saw Karofsky staring down at the boy's dead body. Karofsky looked up with fire in his eyes, the eyes promised death to Kurt. "Throw him in the prison you're coming back with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, well, well here we are again at the end of yet another chapter! I got a few more reviews as I continued to write… slowly, but I was still hurt by the lack of them. I only got two official reviews and one message, that's a drop. Don't worry though DasiyViper I'll make your wish come true... next chapter. Oh well, if you want me to post chapters faster I suggest more reviews, remember I'm a crack whore and your reviews are my crack… I'll do anything for them.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **I'm already impressed with the reviews I've gotten for Chapter Four so I'm starting this the day after I posted four so yeah. Again SouthernHemmy I'm so sorry, but without making you wait further here is chapter five.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Kurt was scared, no terrified, he wondered what he must've done in his life to deserve this. He was back to square one literally being dragged back to the prison where he had been kept before. What hurt the most though was that Puck didn't do anything; he only stood in shock watching Kurt being dragged away. Kurt felt so betrayed so hurt, so alone he didn't know what to do. Though he let his body go on autopilot while he thought upon Puck's actions. He struggled against the hold the guards had on his arms. He fought with fire; he started to scream even, in anger though not fear.

He struggled wrenching his arm free from the guard and hit in square in the nose and heard a snap as his nose broke. He then used the same arm to whip around and hit the other man in the jaw. He was free and took off back down the hallway he heard the footsteps following after him. His bare feet pattered against the ground as he ran, he ran faster than ever trying to free himself. Then in the end he was of course caught, shoved against the wall his arm-twisted behind his back. Kurt had no power but he still fought, he growled, screamed and fought. He didn't get the same use of his arm, as he was able to before he was forced into his cage.

He ran forward and grabbed the bars yelling at the guards who put him in here. They ignored him as they walked away from him leaving him alone, again. Kurt slumped against the bars his face scrunched between two of the dark, cold metal. He froze on the inside, he didn't crack, he just put on a mask. Finding some strength deep inside of him he pulled himself up and sat in the corner. Kurt wrapped his arms around his knees and brought them up to his chest. He didn't say anything; make any noises as he waited, as he grew more anxious of his future.

Kurt waited for a long time, the light fled from the room, leaving him shrouded in darkness. He could hear the screams again, the shrieks of agony that still terrified him in his sleep. Those screams would leave a scar on his mind, leaving him different. Kurt tried to keep his walls up for those screams but they pierced it like needles pierce skin. Kurt never moved even when his muscles screamed for release from their hold. He never shivered, never changed his facial expression, and never closed his eyes. He knew if he closed his eyes he would see the small boy behind his strong mask.

He stared without seeing into the darkness that seemed to surround him, hold him, comfort him. He let the darkness seep into his heart staining it, allowing him to be cold. Soon though his eyes did close and sleep's arms grabbed him.

* * *

><p>"That is not Kurt Hummel, he's been dead for over a thousand years you know that!" Puck roared at the man across from him in the throne room.<p>

"Then what do you make of what that one man said, what was his name again, Sam? Yeah, he looked directly at him and pointed out that 'Princess' is of course Hummel." Puck's fists compressed into large blocks ready to hurt the other man in the room.

"Then where has he been? Because I know I haven't seen him around for a long time!" Puck continued to yell at the man, he was trying to save Kurt something he should've done so long ago. He just got Kurt back, they were never close but since he died, or disappeared so did all of Puck's humanity. Kurt was Puck's last remnants of a life better than this.

"He's Hummel, I know it by the look in his eyes, it's that same icy aloofness that we dealt with back so long ago." Puck ignored the man and grabbed the arm of his chair and squeezed it tightly. He heard the wood under his hand snap and crack in his hands; he was only able to access his strength when extremely angered or sad. "It's ok though Puck, I forgive you for your stupidity for not noticing sooner." Puck growled but Karofsky ignored him placing his hand on his shoulder as if trying to comfort him.

"What are you going to do to him?" Puck spoke with that hint of anger in his voice that he fought so hard to control.

"I'm going to take care of him." Karofsky said and walked from the room leaving Puck to stand there in shock. Karofsky was going to kill Kurt, there had to be something he could something at all. Puck refused to leave it at that; he turned to Karofsky's retreating figure.

"I won't let you do that." Puck spoke, determination lacing his voice causing Karofsky to turn and face him. He stood there for a moment before walking back to Puck and pressing his chest against his.

"And what are you going to do about huh Puckerman?" Karofsky asked in a threatening manner. Karofsky stood over Noah, he tried to tower over him but he just didn't have that much of a height advantage. In the end it seemed as if Noah was the taller of the two, the larger scarier one.

"Lets hope you don't have to find out." He replied before turning on his heel with one last scathing glance to him. Karofsky stood there rooted in place wondering what his next move would be. He knew that Puck had the power to overthrow him, but would he use it?

"Are you even on my side Noah Puckerman?" He said to himself wondering aloud.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke from his nightmares silently staring across the way into the opposite cell. He was the only one in the prison, which didn't shock him or worry him. He was glad he was the only one here, he was sure his mask was showing cracks and he needed to fix it quickly. He refroze and stood in his cell the pajamas he wore were wrinkled and stiff. He walked around in his cell a little bit before he fell over and lay there. He felt so weak, so tiny and the only thing that seemed to make him better would've been Puck. He so desperately wanted to just crawl into the other man's embrace and just stay there till he was stronger.<p>

He sighed, though he wished for it he knew wished didn't come true so he would have to rely solely upon himself to be strong. He wouldn't be able to run to Puck when he needed him.

* * *

><p>"Call Lord Puck to me, I want him here to witness this." Karofsky spoke to a guard who nodded in respect before taking off down the hallway. Karofsky stood on an overhang with a railing; he leant over said railing and stared at the boy now known as Kurt Hummel. He stared at the way the boy glared back at him; he was chained to the wall with some slack. He wanted the cuffs around the boy's wrists to bruise him and hurt him. He thought of all the times he would see Kurt in his tight jeans, naked in the locker rooms. He was beautiful and he didn't want him and now he had to pay for that.<p>

He waited for the man he converted to his side, to leave that club that he seemed to fond of, now he needs to make sure he isn't having second thoughts. He would make Puck watch Kurt being hurt, he would make him watch, Karofsky grinned, he wanted to see Hummel bleed. He wanted to see the boy's insides being torn out from his stomach and eaten by his ghouls. He could feel the presence of such a creature beneath his feet, it was hungry and he was going to feed it such beautiful meat. He grinned psychotically and waited he could feel the cold, iciness that dripped off Hummel in waves. Karofsky could just imagine the blood running its way up Hummel's throat as he was being murdered. Karofsky was mad enough to let out a little giggle at the thought of Hummel dead in this room.

He heard a few pairs of footsteps coming his way and he turned to the doorway as he waited for Noah to enter the room.

* * *

><p>Puck stared over the balcony again where he learned of Kurt's identity. He didn't say anything; he was weighing his options thinking of what he could possibly do to save the other male. Then of course his thoughts strayed to Kurt, the beautiful pale skin, the plump pink limps that he loved to see smiling, then of course those eyes. The bluish green eyes, the way they seem to be able to pierce his soul. Puck sighed and walked away from the balcony that overlooked the bloody grounds. Normally he would've taken great comfort in watching people murdered in front of him but now that he had Kurt, it just wasn't good anymore.<p>

He didn't like it; he should jump for joy when someone was torn to little bits in front of him, but no. He had Kurt now and just the smile on his face was enough to make the stress go away. Now when he looked upon the agonized faces of his victims he only wished he could change what he did. He sighed again and sat in his throne with his chin on his fist. He looked deep in thought as he still thought over his options, what were they even? He could always kill Karofsky, but then what he would be a fugitive and have to deal with his whole castle falling to pieces. He couldn't do that, he needed to keep Kurt safe so he couldn't fight off his whole castle and protect Kurt at once.

He looked towards the throne room door being pushed open and a single guard coming from the room. He was shaken from his thoughts and put on his normal Lord Puck routine.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He spoke, his voice harsh and fiery, it was terrifying for the young guard.

"K-King Karofsky wishes you to follow me to him." He heard the guard say stuttering a little bit at the beginning. He mentally grinned thinking he could still scare people.

"Fine I shall come." With that the guard turned on his heels and led Puck out of his throne room. His thoughts went again back to Kurt, he would protect the boy but for what? Why would he want to protect him, he didn't get anything out of it. He then remembered why he would forever protect Kurt; lay his life down for him.

"Ahh Puck good to see you." Puck again was snapped out of his thoughts as Karofsky spoke to him. Puck hadn't even noticed the time pass, or where they were heading. Now he was worried, now was the time he was scared, they were in the torture room. "Why don't you come and join me in this pleasurable view." He heard Karofsky speak and saw the smirk upon his lips and that evil glint to his eyes. He walked forward not looking over to the other side of the room afraid of what he would see, he ended his walk in front of Karofsky facing him.

He smiled and looked out to the rest of the room where Puck made sure to keep his eyes away from.

"Look, I want you to enjoy this as much as I will." Puck slowly turned keeping his eyes to the ground. "I told you to look!" Karofsky spoke louder and Puck looked up at Kurt. He saw icy blue green eyes staring back at him. His pale face framed by his long brown hair, he didn't say anything, his eyes said all that was needed. Those blue eyes spoke of betrayal of pain, of hurt.

Puck could feel his heart ache to go out to the younger boy and free him of his shackles.

"Isn't he beautiful all chained up, too bad I'm to mar such beautiful skin." Puck looked out to Karofsky who had that evil glint in his eye. "Lift the gate!" He called out and gears could be heard clicking and jolting against each other. Then slowly out crawled one of the creatures, it walked slowly obviously being controlled. Its body wasn't clothed again, only in shorts to give it a sense of decency. Kurt's shackles were being pulled back as he tried to inch away from the creature as much as he could.

His eyes were wide in terror watching the creature very carefully, the one time his Ice Queen façade broken. Puck stared in horror as the creature inched its way closer and closer to Kurt.

"Who is he Puckerman or I will set him on Kurt." Puck stared at Karofsky; he wanted confirmation to what he already knew. Puck just turned back to Kurt who was starting to shake in fear already backed into a corner. "Attack." Karofsky said the one word and a shrill shriek tore through the air as Kurt was pounced upon. Kurt screamed and started to struggle as the clothes he was wearing started to tear. The creature seemed to grin in joy as he tore into such beautiful meat.

"Tell me Noah! I already know just tell me who he is and I can make it stop!" Kurt could hear them speaking, yelling as he felt his clothes torn apart. He only vaguely mourned for the clothes knowing his skin would be next. Kurt was able to keep the creatures claws at that point away from him. Though it growled and then started to try and bite him he fought back. He could hear each snap of its teeth as it reached for him desperately trying to taste his blood.

Kurt already had a few scratches on his pale skin mainly on his chest one across his cheek. They all leaked blood making the creature go into a frenzy dieing to taste, thirsty for a drink. It's eyes changed they gained a blood red pupil which darted side to side with insanity. Kurt was terrified scared out of his mind, he kept fighting though only gaining a few more scratches. Then he slipped and the creature got one arm free and started to claw and tear at his stomach. He froze for a moment and that allowed the other claw to get free and tear him apart. Unable to stop himself he let out a blood-curdling scream at the pain tearing through him.

"Kurt Hummel, he's Kurt Hummel!" Puck screamed out, his eyes going wide with fear as the creature tore into the boy. Karofsky grinned menacingly and looked at Puck as if he didn't hear him. "Kurt, it's Kurt!"

"Good, off." He spoke to both Puck and the creature, reluctantly the creature got off of Kurt leaving him bleeding. Kurt just lay there not moving, saying nothing barely breathing. Puck looked to the guard and spoke with a pain-laced voice.

"Get him a medic take care of his wounds." Puck said, he left the room knowing what his only option was; he had to get the hell out of here.

* * *

><p>Kurt started to laugh as he was dragged back to his cell, he laughed hysterically. How did things end like this, how did they get so crazy with just a moment's notice? He didn't know, he didn't care he didn't know what to do. The guards threw him into a corner of the room where the insect infested hay rested. They gave him pitied looks and left the room trying to escape his maniacal laugh. He sat there, still laughing, still crying out his madness. He couldn't find it himself to stop for a long time, he just couldn't.<p>

He didn't notice it when it happened, he just opened his mouth and instead of laughing he sang.

Be the winner you always were

_Don't you don't you dare lose_

_Be the humble girl you are_

_Don't cry in stranger's cars_

_La la goodnight_

_I'm awake and I've been loosing sleep_

_I've been fighting all my demons_

_I've been getting weak 'cause I've been _

_Trying, trying, trying to be_

___Anything other than me._

Kurt didn't know what the song was called, but he knew it struck something deep inside of him. It made him feel at least a little bit again. He sighed and shook his head again continuing with the song.

_Be the star you know you are,_

Don't you, don't you dare fail.

You can own that balance beam

Two steps forward towards make believe.

La La Goodnight

_I'm awake and I've been losing sleep._

I've been fighting all my demons,

I've been getting weak cause I've been

Trying, trying, trying to be

Anything other than me.

Kurt could almost imagine that the screaming was gone, that he didn't have to hear their agony anymore. He'd barely been awake for a week and he was already been exposed to so much death, destruction. He didn't know if that was normal but it felt off, something was wrong.

_What a silly dream,_

Oh silly, silly me,

To think I had a handle on this.

_ When I know, I know I lose_  
><em>I know, I know I lose.<em>  
><em>We both know,<em>  
><em>We both know that...<em>  
><em>I know, I know I lose<em>  
><em>I know, I know I lose.<em>  
><em>We both know,<em>  
><em>We both know that...<em>

_I'm awake and I've been losing sleep._  
><em>I've been fighting all my demons,<em>  
><em>I've been getting weak cause I've been<em>  
><em>Trying, trying, trying to be<em>  
><em>Anything other than me...<em>  
><em>Anything other than me,<em>  
><em>Anything other than me,<em>  
><em>Anything other than me<em>

* * *

><p>Puck had the bag packed, things were ready to go, he was ready to save Kurt. It was later in the night well after Karofsky had fallen to sleep's grasp. Noah would've taken care of Karofsky right now but he didn't want to risk being caught, his main objective would be to get Kurt away from here. Noah snuck through the hallways of his own castle deciding he would rather go unseen then risk being questioned. His feet left no sound on the stone floors of the pitch-black hallways. He knew his way by memory and could stalk the halls in his sleep if need be. In the other arm the one without the bag he carried clothes that would travel well and be Kurt approved or he hoped they would.<p>

He passed his old quarters and the temptation to end this whole mess now came back to him. He looked at the door that he had walked through to get to his chambers for over a thousand years and sighed. Life had changed in such a small amount of time, it was almost shocking, terrifying. He shook his head he would not have doubts, the notorious Noah 'Puck' Puckerman knew what he was doing. He just hoped that the others would accept him quickly or at the very least Kurt. He pushed open another door and found the prison chambers empty. He heard the last note of a song that he suspected Kurt had been singing.

He would question the boy later, the time to save was now and he would do it. He walked quickly to the end of the hallway and saw Kurt in the corner crying. He gasped and with a burst of emotion literally tore the bar of his cage open. He saw Kurt look up in shock and his face instantly freezes over.

"What are you doing here? Come to torture me personally?" He sneered at Noah, as he said no word in return. He picked Kurt up and felt how weak he was in his arms. He didn't say anything and waited to Kurt to be able to hold himself up before handing him the clothes.

"Change, now." He ordered and removed Kurt from his line of sight. He walked to the end of the hallway and kept an eye open for anyone who might be coming. He sighed, as he saw nothing, heard nothing but Kurt changing with an occasional gasp of pain. He winced at each one of those sharp intakes of breath; he wanted to hold Kurt till it was better. He wanted to kill Karofsky for making him go through that; he would one day just not today.

"Ok I'm decent you can come back now." He heard Kurt say just barely above a whisper. He walked back and saw Kurt in the clothes he picked out for him. He was dressed in a white corset with black laces that gave him even more curves, black tights and of course ankle boots, flat heeled. Maybe he went a little overboard with the Kurt-cceptable clothing. It didn't matter anymore he just needed to get Kurt out of here.

"Can you run?" He asked quietly and Kurt responded with a shake of his head. "Hold this." He said and gave Kurt the bag and when it was securely in his grasp he swept Kurt's feet out from under him and carried him bridal style out of the prison. No words were spoken while they walked out of the hell that Kurt had been forced to live in. Kurt wrapped one arm around Noah's thick neck and the other holding the bag to his chest. He watched the way ahead of him; he was fighting to keep his gaze off of Puck's face.

He was elated that he was being brought out of here, since Karofsky came things went to hell and now they were back out of it. He tightened his hold over Puck's neck and in return felt the arms that carried him pull him closer to the muscled chest that felt so warm against him. They jogged for a long time away from the castle taking routes that didn't really seem traveled due to the dust on the ground. He let himself be carried out till he felt like he could fall asleep from the rocking of Puck's arms.

"Put me down I can walk." Kurt said and they stopped for a moment as Kurt walked with Puck. They again walked for a long time, Kurt knew he was slowing them down but obviously Puck didn't worry about it so much if he hadn't tried to carry him again.

He sighed sadly, he wanted to stay angry with Puck but then he went over everything that Puck seemed to be sacrificing for him. He was giving up a life of luxury, of food and comfort of sexual satisfaction.

"We're almost there." Noah spoke out of nowhere, which made Kurt jump from the fact he was so quiet for a long time. He just nodded in return and soon he saw the dawn's light shine through the end of the hallway. Kurt couldn't help the quickness of his step as he jumped up, he practically ran to the end of the hallway. He instantly regretted it once he did so though, he collapsed and was again saved by Puck.

"Thank you Puck."

"My name is Noah." Puck said quietly looking down at Kurt with a smile. Kurt just returned the smile and nodded back.

"Where are we going? Noah?" He said as the other man again scooped him up into his arms and started to carry him again.

"Back to home, back to Lima." Kurt just nodded pretending to know what he was talking about. Noah just laughed and kept walking again rocking Kurt towards falling asleep. Kurt fought it for a long time but just couldn't help it when he drifted off.

* * *

><p>"I want them found now!" Karofsky screamed at the nearest guard who looked at him in confusion. That was enough to send Karofsky off again on his temper tantrum. He reached his hand back and slapped the guard so hard a sickening crack sounded meaning the guard was dead. "Get search parties going get the dogs, I want them back dead!"<p>

* * *

><p>Noah watched both where he was going and Kurt while he was sleeping. Noah knew the other man didn't really remember anything, which in a sense gave Noah a second chance. He knew if Kurt remembered anything he would've been reluctant to let him help him. He sighed and tried to forget the past, all of his childish acts, he still didn't really know why he did that to Kurt. Was it because he was so happy while Noah drifted off the deep end and into depression with each passing day. He sighed and looked into Kurt's closed eyes imagining those blue orbs open and staring back into his hazel eyes. Kurt's eyes reminded him of the ocean that he had only seen once when he was a small child so long ago.<p>

He let the memories of his childhood take over him, the days when his dad was still with him. The days after he was gone, there were only two people ever really able help him feel better, his little sister and Quinn, he had lost both now. He thought about the course of which he had taken and knew he would get one or the other back soon. He laughed and his laughter seemed to wake Kurt because the little diva shifted in his arms.

"Are we there yet?" Kurt asked with sleep dripping from his voice in waves.

"Not yet we'll be there before night comes though." He said setting Kurt to his feet as they walked. He knew Karofsky would already be on their trail by now.

"Oh well that isn't too bad." Kurt said and kept walking with Noah, his hips swaying with each step. They walked and walked, it felt like it would never end but it would eventually… right?

Kurt again saw the buildings in the setting sun their silhouettes showing in the orange light. Kurt sighed in comfort even after what happened he was still comforted by the sight ahead of him. He shivered as he felt Noah shift closer to him. Every time the other came close to him and Kurt was able to feel his body heat it would make Kurt's heart skip a beat. He shook his head, the corset that hugged him tightly made him sigh; he loved the feel of tight clothes. He always felt more powerful with his tight clothes, like nothing could touch him, he was untouchable, maybe it was childish but it was how it was. He snuck a glance at Noah from the corner of his eye and saw his eyes firmly glued to the city in front of him.

He obviously had memories of this place, memories that Kurt did not have. He didn't understand why he was the one to forget things, it felt wrong, whenever he tried to think about it, it only gave him a headache. He gave up on it and just focused on making new memories so far he was fairly disappointed. He shook his head and soon they were walking onto a main street into the town. Kurt looked around him watching everything making sure nothing surprised him again. They walked through the skeletons of once strong buildings now dead, 'cause of such death: time. He just shook his head and let Noah guide him through the city he knew nothing about.

They seemed to pass some old homes because Noah stood in front of one and stared at it. Kurt didn't say anything; he let Noah reminisce over something he himself probably knew. Instead of offering verbal comfort he walked up and took hold of Noah's hand and squeezed it. Noah looked at him for a moment before smiling and squeezing his hand back before walking away from the building. Kurt wanted to ask what the whole scene was about but he felt like it wasn't his place to do such a thing so he kept his mouth sealed. That and he was distracted by the large hand that held his smaller one in a grip worthy of a bear trap. He just sighed and let his hand remain in the tanned man's hand.

Noah took a turn and pushed open an old door that actually fell off its hinges from Noah touching it. Kurt didn't get a good look at the building before he entered but again it was run down on the inside. Light shined through in a few areas but was mostly shrouded in darkness, Kurt's stomach squirmed a little bit but he ignored it. He let Noah walk past the old lobby and back into one of the rooms in the back. In said room were a clean bed and several supplies; they were obviously new someone had been here before them.

"Good." Noah spoke to himself and grabbed Kurt around the waist his long hair being splayed around them as he was tackled to the bed. Kurt just giggled and closed his eyes in comfort allowing his weariness take over and led him into peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well my lovelies here we are again at the end of a chapter. I'm sorry about the lyrics too something went wrong with my computer when I was trying to fix it so I hope it doesn't bother you too much. I hope that your dream has come true ViperDaisy I put Kurt in a corset… I debated on whether or not to have said corset being removed by Puck but… I decided against it maybe later. Oh and everyone in your review please tell me which little review catcher you like better the sweet tooth candy one or the crack whore and crack one. For now I'll leave it at this though please review for me I'm addicted and I need it! With love.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long to put out! I was lazy and then when I wanted to write my laptop was in Phoenix without me! I'm sorry again, and Hemmy, Jason you two are my favorite reviewers thanks loves! So here we go onto chapter six!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Kurt woke up slowly, he shivered with the loss of something, there should've been something or someone there. He rolled around in the empty bed and felt around for what was gone. When he had mussed the bed sheets into a vicious display was when he opened his eyes. The room was bathed in a light blue light and the chill of the night was starting to fall from its walls, but again there was something wrong. For a moment Kurt couldn't tell what it was that was wrong, what felt off then he realized Noah was missing. He bolted up off the bed and straight into the bathroom hoping to find him in there. He pushed the door open and saw a pristine white tile and walls with shower but no tanned god who had taken care of him.

He also realized a mirror in the room and decided to get a peak in at himself. He stood in front of it, his brilliantly blue eyes staring back at him, his skin was flushed and his hair mussed. He shouldn't have moved around so much, he decided before working on fixing his hair. He had to use his hands through the whole thing considering he didn't have a brush at his disposal. He sighed, when he was acceptable and walked out of the room and into the main one. He looked around the room; he found everything still in place meaning there was no fight to get him Noah out. He bit his bottom lip in concentration and looked knew he wouldn't find Noah in here.

He looked to the closed door and sighed he looked around for a jacket but found none. He stepped towards the door and rested his hand on the silver handle. He sucked in a breath and pushed the door open and stuck his head out looking both ways before shutting the door quietly behind him. His long brown hair flowed down in waves and comforted him, he sighed and walked quietly down the hallway. He had to work hard to remain quiet with his heels tapping against the ground. He didn't really know where to start; he had a feeling that Noah wasn't here either. He came to the lobby again and stared out the doorway that held many secrets.

He took deep breaths trying to steady himself and started to walk out the doorway and into the cold air. There was a light breeze and the sun was just rising over the distant mountains. He closed his eyes and let the faint rays of light brush over his skin. He opened his eyes and with confidence strode down the street his heels tapping loudly. His aura dared something to come in his path, it dared someone to try and stop him from finding Noah. In reality though he was terrified, he wanted to go back to the room and wait for Noah to come back to him. Then he remembered that he was able to live on his own before him he could do it again.

He didn't care for it though, he really didn't, he felt like there were eyes on him laughing at his every step. He didn't know what it was but every time he looked to see who was laughing at him he only saw emptiness, nothing. He shook his head again and continued on his path. The sidewalk was littered with trash and the buildings around him were broken down. He looked at every one of them though and listened to his gut looking for Noah. He trusted his feeling when it came to finding a certain dark-skinned stud. He walked through the streets and stopped in a residential area.

He looked around at all of the broken down houses and wondered what made him stop. He knew he wasn't there yet but he walked forward down the sidewalk a little more. The sun was rising quickly now bathing the town in light, showing how broken it truly was. He soon stopped in front of a house, it looked a little more not so broken down, Kurt tilted his head to the side and walked forward. He stopped in front of the open doorway and looked around before stepping into the house. The house was clean as well; it looked like nothing ever happened to it. It was empty though he could tell somehow that he was the only one in here.

He ran his hand over empty picture frames, they gave him the chills he found it creepy how empty they seemed. He tore his eyes away from them and back down the hallway. He came to then end of the hallway and a door at the end of it; he stared at it then pushed it open slowly. There were stairs leading down into the room, he walked down them carefully and slowly. His eyes were greeted with a white room, the lights still on. He sighed happily and felt oddly comfortable in here, the room was clean and he looked around. He ran his hand over the bottles of what looked like skin and hair care.

He then came to the bathroom it was as white and perfect as the bedroom. He didn't go into there though; he walked to the other side of the room and sat on the bed. A glint in the artificial light caught his eye though and he bent over and rummaged around and picked up a picture. It held a boy and an older man in its timeless portrayal of forever. The man had his arm wrapped around the other's shoulder and the boy with his arm around his waist. Kurt turned it over and read the back 'Kurt and Burt, after wedding.' Kurt realized then that this was his room, and he knew that the man in there was his father.

Kurt set the picture down and stood up from the bed and walked away from the room. He didn't look back as he left the house; he was gaining a headache from thinking about it. He shook the disturbing thoughts of his house from his mind, he didn't want to remember, and he just walked away from it all. He continued to walk the streets listening again to his gut trying to find Noah. The wind tore through the dead town now and made Kurt wrap his arms around himself. He wanted to find him so he could just go back to the room and forget the world outside of it. He knew it wouldn't be that easy though, he didn't know what to say but he knew.

He shivered again as a particularly cold burst of air shot threw the town he looked around for the next building to hide in. He saw a large building ahead of him and ran towards it. It was broken down and disgusting on the outside but there were no holes that could be seen at least. He pushed at one of the rusted doors and sighed when it wouldn't move an inch. He looked back over the parking lot in which he'd just run across. It was empty except for metal skeletons of cars that had long lost their once spectacular glory. He sighed and looked back to the door that he was trying to push open.

Anyone could see the old red paint still peeling off of the door as it sat there for only the mystical being known as god how long. He then turned to the door next to him and pushed at it and was greeted with a screech as it was opened. Kurt took a step inside and froze in awe, something was not right here. Kurt let the door screech closed behind him and sighed in discomfort. He was greeted with tiles so clean they were glowing from the light of the sun. The walls were clean and the paint not curling off of it and there was not trash. There were glass cases with trophies sparkling in the artificial light of the light bulbs over him.

Again Kurt realized there was something off about this, something had happened but it looked like this place had gone untouched. Though there was no dust anywhere and it looked almost bright and cheery, everything was fresh and clean. Someone lived here, Kurt realized, he wondered if this was where Noah had originally thought to bring him. Kurt just sighed and slowly walked through the halls, it was eerily quiet. He winched each time his heels hit the tile and let out a tapping sound that echoed through the halls. Kurt felt something again tugging his memory but it just wasn't strong enough to pull anything back to him. Kurt was met with the same thing no matter which hallway he turned down, it was all clean and well taken care of.

Kurt also saw wooden door with a little rectangular slit cut into them, a window to look inside. Every room was a little different from the last; all of them had desks and a larger one in the head of the room. The difference was the way in which they were dressed sometimes they were decorated differently. Kurt stopped in front of one door and pushed it open because something pulled his mind to it. He walked around the room slowly, there were words in a different language, 'French' his mind easily supplied and he sighed. He left the room after it started to give him a headache, it was almost as if the room was begging him to remember. He had to shake his head several times willing the headache away before it finally left him.

Kurt kept walking down the hallways and looked through each window as if it would hold some other clue as to where he was. It never did, it was like following a trail of candy to just be led to disaster. Then he turned down another hallway and started to check the rooms in this hallway. He was met with a different sight this time; he walked into the first room he saw. It was messy but had a bed in the corner of the room the sheets messy and turned into weird shapes. Clothes littered the ground and posters were placed on the walls. At first Kurt was unsure if someone lived here but now he was assure that there was a presence here.

Kurt shifted through some of the stuff on the floors; the clothes were large, a lot bigger than Kurt. Whoever lived here was like a giant compared to Kurt. Kurt turned around and left the room and walked to the others, he peaked through the next window and again found a bedroom. It was cleaner and had a Queen size bed in the room, he pushed the door open, and he found some clothes on the ground and gold stars everywhere. He found the stars to be very unappealing and annoying and the clothes larger than that of the last room. Did he stumble upon a house for giants, he thought about that for a second and didn't find it too far fetched. He shook his head and again left the room, he walked down several other bedrooms.

Every single one of them were all used and decorated differently, one was dark and gothic making him a little scared to meet who lived in it. Only two of the rooms had single beds meaning that there were around… tenish people living here. Kurt started again to walk through the halls when he stopped frozen in place. He felt different something was pulling at his heart he turned around and found two people staring at him from down the hallway. They were smaller than him, one was tanned with her long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and dressed like a slut. The other was a pale blonde with her hair also pulled up; her blue eyes stared at him in shock.

"Sanny… is that…?" The blonde asked the other woman in a tiny confused voice here eyes never leaving Kurt.

"I don't know who the hell that is but it's not him." The other shot back in disdain and hatred it was then that Kurt turned and ran. His brown hair flew back from him as he ran away from the two women behind him. He heard them come chasing after him calling him to come back with promises to not hurt him. Well it sounded as if the blonde was promising that but not the other girl who just stared at him with hate. He turned down different hallways this way and that trying to loose them but nothing got rid of them. He looked behind him just quick enough to see they were gaining on him when he hit another body with a lot of force.

He fell to the ground on his butt roughly and looked up to see a large black woman looming over him. She stared down at him in shock and shook her head before grabbing him before he could make his escape. His eyes were wide and showed how terrified he was even if his face displayed nothing.

"Santana, Brittany how could you let another one get away!" She yelled at the two girls walking up to them, Kurt didn't struggle, he felt strangely comfortable with the girl who would probably kill him.

"I think he might be Ku-."

"Don't say that name! He died a long time ago and you know that!" The black woman snapped at the blonde making her shiver in fear and the other girl Santana he presumed came up to stand in the other woman's face.

"Don't yell at Brittany like that you bitch!" She yelled and looked furious while the blonde cried behind them.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please Santana and I'd like to see you try and stop me!" The woman replied and turned away pulling Kurt with her. She didn't say anything to him or look at him just dragged him along. Kurt followed willingly not wanting to incite the wrath of the large woman; she was larger than him by far. They walked down the maze of hallways and corridors till they were deep into the heart of the building. "The Resistance will never falter only you and your side will." The woman said still not knowing her name Kurt just sighed and looked away from her.

He did notice that she was dressed very well, just as good as he himself was dressed, she took great care of herself. They turned down the last hallway and came upon the only aged part of the building it seemed. This was what Kurt expected the rest of the place to look like but didn't. The walls and floors were dark with age and cobwebs grew in the corners. Kurt just took a deep breath as he was walked to the second to last door and thrown in.

"Let me go I have to find him!" Someone yelled out but Kurt was too deep in shock to really realize who it was.

"Shut up Puck we found him for you, pretty boy is in the cell next to you!" The woman yelled back and Kurt vaguely recognized the name opting to stay in his stupor.

"Kurt are you ok? Kurt?" Kurt again didn't reply he chose a corner of the room shrouded in darkness and sat. It was lucky enough to not have a large grouping of cobwebs above him.

"Stop it, stop saying that name!" The woman screeched before running from the hallway away from Kurt and Noah.

"Kurt, baby, are you alright?" Kurt just whimpered in response, his throat seemed to have closed up on him. "What did they do to you? I'll kill them!" Kurt then stood and walked on wobbly legs over to the wall that touched Noah's cell.

"N-no it's fine they didn't touch me." He lied, he would bruise where that woman had gripped his bicep but that was all right, it didn't hurt too bad.

"Kurt it's ok we'll get out of here, I'll make sure of it." Kurt took comfort in Puck's voice, but he needed answers he knew this people.

"Who are they, we know them?" Kurt's statement turned into more of a question mid sentence. Noah was silent for a long time, the air was tense and it felt heavy. Kurt's heart beat a little louder in his ears and it was starting to become overwhelming before he spoke again.

"Yes we know them, they were our friends, and might still be yours." Noah spoke slowly and softly as if contemplating his answer, Kurt wished he could see his face to interpret all of his facial expressions.

"Tell me everything." Kurt said softly and for a moment didn't know if the other heard him. When there was only silence Kurt concluded that he had gone unheard. "Noah?"

"I'm here Kurt."

"Tell me everything." Again he was met with silence and he again gave him a moment before he heard a sigh. After that it was like opening a floodgate. Noah told him of his birth how he was child to Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. Kurt listened with rapt attention; he didn't want to miss any of this. His mother died of cancer thankfully it was a quick death and not very painful. He went through schooling like everyone else but not a lot of people liked him it seemed, Noah being one of those people.

He was teased and tortured through all of Middle School and High School; it was just every day for him apparently. Kurt was suddenly glad he didn't remember most of this. He only sighed when Noah would pause showing that he had listened.

"What did you and the others do to me?"

"What?

"When you teased me what did you do?" Noah's voice grew weak when he spoke of the slushies, locker shoves and a few special occasions. Those being when they nailed his furniture to the roof of his house and pee balloons Kurt shivered at the thought alone. He continued to listen as things took a turn for the worse. It had been a normal day with the exception of Kurt being led on by his high school crush and Noah taping it after that he didn't really know.

"I heard from Mercedes-."

"Who's Mercedes?" Kurt could hear the smile in Noah's voice as he spoke again.

"She's the black woman who brought you here, she's your best friend and you hers. But it seems that she is convinced you're dead and not coming back." Kurt remained silent and Noah waited for him to respond and when he didn't Noah continued. "I heard from Mercedes that you had gone out with Burt one night and when you went to sleep… you just didn't wake up." Noah's voice lost a little bit of its strength as he continued. "He found you in your bed and tried everything to wake you up. Ice water, blow horns, everything, nothing did the trick you never woke up."

He took a deep breathe before again continuing.

"You were brought to the Hospital where everyone assumed you died… after well what happened to the world." Kurt was silent waiting for Noah to continue. When it seemed that nothing would happen Kurt spoke up.

"What did happen?"

"The end of the world happened."

"That's descriptive give me details." Noah chuckled at Kurt's bitch voice and sighed before silently agreeing.

"It started with the wars, first China and Russia decided to bang heads against each other and for a while our good ol' Russian friends were winning. Then the virus broke out, it was speculated that the Chinese started it, made it to take down the Russians, well it worked. Russia collapsed leaving China to go after everyone else and that was when we stepped in." Noah paused in his story and Kurt released a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. Noah soon continued after a moment of silence. "I was in the war for a while… I put on more muscle and fought to keep my sister and mom safe, it was fine a for a while until I saw one of those… things!"

"One of those weird dead things?" Kurt heard the nod of Noah's head and silently soaked up the information.

"I fought to keep everyone safe, the Glee Club, everyone including you. In the end though we lost China had joined us when the virus kicked up and in the end they lost too. Isolation was taken up in the States but it didn't matter we fell as well." It was quiet for a second. "The hospital in Lima was one of the first places, I watched them… I watched them tear Burt apart." Kurt sucked in a breath and was disturbed to find that a tear fell from his eye, he didn't know the man or at least remember him. "He fought to keep you safe, everyone just assumed though that afterwards that you both were dead."

Kurt wiped the tear from his eye and looked back seeming to look through the wall at Noah.

"Then one day some of us started to develop powers. I was one of the lucky ones with occasional bursts of strength. A few others got some too, Mercedes, Artie, Karofsky, I think that's it. I was on their side for a while hoping that by some chance you had made it out, but each day you never showed I grew more evil, eventually I joined Karofsky and Amizio. Well you know the rest from that point on." Kurt stayed silent again for a moment taking in all that was said. A lot had happened while he was asleep it seemed.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has it been since you last saw me, since this all happened." Puck started to count the years up in his head, glad that he made a mental note of each one that passed.

"About a thousand years." He said quietly and Kurt didn't respond for a long time.

"What are you?" Noah smirked to himself.

"Well it seems like everyone who matters is a vampire now. We have to feed once a month, no we don't hate garlic, crosses don't matter and we don't sparkle."

"Well I'm glad you don't um… sparkle." Kurt said not understanding the reference the other made. Despite the situation Noah burst out in laughter.

"Twilight reference you'll get it eventually." Kurt just nodded knowing that Noah didn't see him. "Get some sleep babe we're going to be here for a while." He heard Noah shifting around on the other side of the wall and ignored the fact that he was called babe and laid down. He almost instantly fell asleep when he closed his eyes, dreaming of the past.

* * *

><p>"Wake up you two, it's time to go." Kurt shook his head as he felt arms pulling him up.<p>

"Santana was right it does look like him Artie."

"It doesn't matter Tina, that's not Kurt, he died a long time ago." Artie spoke softly to Tina and she just sighed pulling Kurt to his feet while Artie pulled Puck to his.

"Long time no see Artie, how's it going?"

"Don't talk Puck, no one is happy to see you here and you know that." Artie spoke harshly now and Kurt was almost shocked with his tone change. Kurt then took note of his captors. The woman's eyes were almond shaped and brown, her black hair was long and had blue streaks in it. She was shorter than him and he skinned was darker than his. She didn't look at him either while she pulled him out. He looked at Noah and found old bruises and rushed to his side and gripped his arm.

Noah grinned and pulled him against his side while Kurt inspected the male, Artie, as he assumed. He was dressed like a grandpa, his face was turned down in a frown and Kurt assumed that he was just cranky. Artie and Tina looked at each other and Kurt noticed the emotion in their eyes, Kurt sighed dreamily as he watched them. He felt Noah's eyes on his face but ignored them. Kurt sighed as the two looked back at them and glared before nodding for them to follow. Noah tugged Kurt along with him as they walked through the hallways following after the two. They came to a room with several other people already seated against the back wall.

Seated in the front was a tiny brunette with her brown eyes glittering with anger. He saw Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany and then two others he's never seen before. One of them was a blonde with her brown eyes glaring hatefully at Puck; the other was a tall man who looked confused and clueless.

"Puck, man, why did you come here?" The same giant spoke, his voice was deep and it sounded good but Kurt personally liked Puck's better. "And who is this?"

"You know who he is I saw that you recognized him when he walked into the room. Don't play dumb Finn. He doesn't remember anything though." Puck added lamely, he knew that was probably going to end up stabbing him in the back.

"Don't say his name. He's gone Finn, I know it you know it everyone here knows that he died a long time ago." Mercedes spoke up glaring at Kurt. "He's just a look a like, a fake." She spoke with such a cold voice; it was surprising that the room didn't freeze with the tone of her voice.

"I don't know Mercedes, it looks a lot like him, it could be him." The Asian girl spoke up at that point standing up and walking forward to stand in front of him then she proceeded to circle him, studying him.

"Girl, I'm about to come up there and cut you." Mercedes said her voice still having that cold tone of voice.

"Guys none of this matters! What do you want Noah?" The brunette stood up and walked forward standing a little ways away from them. Tina returned to her seat and the brunette glared at them both. Kurt's back straightened as he glared her down staring at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Your jacket is atrocious and your hair is dry, that and you have man-hands." Everyone was silent for a moment the girl's eyes gone wide staring at him.

"Ok I don't care what you have to say Mercedes that is fucking Kurt!" Santana said not moving her gaze from Kurt's figure as they waited for an answer. Mercedes said nothing but didn't look at Kurt opting to look down at her shoes instead.

"What do you want Noah?" The girl said again, her and Puck locked chocolate brown gazes staring each other down. It was a while before Puck answered her.

"Protect him, we lost him once I don't know what I'd do if I lost him again." Kurt looked back at Noah with surprise in his gaze and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"What about you, we won't protect you and we can't keep you, and he's just another mouth to feed Kurt or not."

"What do you want from me what will it take to get you to keep Kurt here? Answer me Rachel." Noah added when the girl, Rachel, didn't reply soon enough. She looked at him and Noah before turning back to the group they surrounded her and whispered. They debated some of it turning into heated whispers, the blonde smiled smugly and Kurt felt a dread growing inside of him. Soon enough they all parted and sat back in their seats, Rachel looking at them from her seat.

"We'll take your life for it." That was it, Kurt's heart stopped in his chest, it felt like a knife being placed in it. Kurt didn't say anything turning his wide blue gaze to stare into Noah's chocolate brown eyes. It was silent for a long time, Kurt's heart never restarted, his chest started to hurt as he realized he was holding his breath. He let out a shaky sigh and stared at Noah, watching him. Then it all ended.

"Deal."

"Take him back to his cell we'll deal with him later." Rachel said and Artie and Tina leapt to their feet and led Puck back to his cell. Kurt turned to glare at Rachel; his glare was intended to burn holes in her head.

"You can't do this! H-he has to mean something to you! He said you were all friends, that we were all friends once!"

"That was before he betrayed us and killed Sam, I won't rest till he's dead again!" The blonde stood up and Kurt stood to his full height glaring her down even though she was raised higher than him.

"He saved me! He saved me from Karofsky the least I can do is save him in return! I just didn't think from the way he spoke of you all that I would have to save him from you!" Kurt screeched his voice growing in octaves.

"He killed the man I loved! You of all people should also want him dead after what he did so long ago!"

"That was long ago! I don't even remember it, what are you people killing here there has to be another way! He has information, I have information and I can assure you that I won't spill if he's gone." Kurt said this was probably his only foothold here, the knowledge that Noah held to bring Karofsky down. There was silence, it stretched until both Tina and Artie returned into the room and took their seats. Rachel had been silent through the whole exchange; she was now in a silent debate with Finn.

"There is another way." The girl known as Santana spoke up looking at Rachel.

"Whose side are you on?" Santana ignored the girl and Rachel nodded for her to continue on with her idea.

"Just don't feed him, he'll stay alive and it's reversible if we ever need him again. That way he'll be too crazed to leave and we can keep his knowledge for later." Rachel and Finn looked at each other then looked at Kurt.

"What do you mean when he'll be crazed?" Everyone again went silent and Kurt was starting to be annoyed by the silence. Tina was the first to speak up to him.

"When one of us doesn't feed when it's time, we loose our minds until we again feed." Tina said softly and Kurt sucked in a breath, it was probably the best he could get for Noah. Rachel stood and turned to look at everyone her back to Kurt.

"That's what we shall do, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman shall be allowed to live without being fed." It felt like a courtroom now with the way Rachel sentenced Noah.

"No we can't he killed Sam, Sam is dead because of him!" The blonde woman screamed standing up and glaring at Rachel.

"I've made my mind Quinn. Santana, Brittany give Kurt a spare room to call his own." Brittany and Santana stood and motioned for Kurt to follow them. Before he left the room Kurt stood at the doorway and turned back to Rachel and the rest.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I finally finished! Yay! This was a difficult chapter, mostly because I was lazy but I did it. I personally find this to be my favorite chapter so far; it was so dramatic and wonderful! Anyway, I'm sorry about Puck my loves… but… if you're mad at me now, just you wait hehe. Well review for me; tell me what I did wrong tell me what I did well thanks loves!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **Well I'm starting this chapter right after I got my other one out because I was so slow with six. Again I'm sorry for that, I got lazy but hopefully that won't happen again! Now here we go on another chapter of BML.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Kurt was pleased with his life here at what he learned was McKinley High School. It was a dull life, not a lot happened but these people were used to boredom. Kurt however was going to have to get used to it. Kurt was even given his own bedroom, he was happy with that but annoyed by how it looked. The room was black, it was abysmal, it was terrifying, it reminded him of Tina's room. Not that he had a problem with Tina's room it just wasn't what he wanted to sleep in. Nights were only a reminder of how painfully alone he was now that Noah was locked up.

Kurt would lie awake in his queen size bed tossing and turning trying to get comfortable but never truly finding it till the late hours of the night. He still managed to always be the first one awake though, his room being the last on the hallway of bedrooms. Most of the people here shared a room, Finn and Rachel, Tina and Artie, and then Brittany and Santana. The only people who didn't at this point were Quinn and Mercedes, oh and him. Though he knew if given a choice Kurt would've shared his room with Noah. Another problem he had with his room was the floor; it was hard tile, ugly speckled cheap tile. He searched the building looking for anything to cover it up and eventually found a nearly clean white rug to set down.

He was readily accepted by only two of six of the original members here, Tina and Artie. They embraced him with open arms and smiles speaking of how they missed him. He was glad that he had two friends in this place. It was longer to convince Rachel, Finn, Santana and Brittany, though Brittany believed him from the beginning it was Santana he needed to convince. The only two people he still hadn't convinced were Quinn and Mercedes. He didn't know what Mercedes' problem was but Quinn's was the fact he was in the same room as her boyfriend when he was killed. He had made several attempts at speaking to the blonde about her problems but each time she just walked away leaving him alone.

Kurt sighed and pushed the door open to the cafeteria, it was the only renovated room in the whole school. The only place the Gleeks as they seemed to be called changed. The flooring was cherry wood and the walls were painted a deep forest green. Kurt personally didn't care for the painting and floor together but it could've been worse he supposed. The walls were bare and there were some board games all stalked in a corner of the room. In the middle of the room though there was a large table that could've fit five times the current group members. He sighed and went into the other end of the room, the kitchen.

It was always filled up but you have to serve yourself not that Kurt had a problem with that he seemed to have innate ability to cook. He pulled out some supplies and got to work on something simple a grilled cheese sandwich. He didn't take him more than five minutes to have it finished and he was seated at the end of the table. It was then that Mercedes walked into the room and glared at him, he just looked away. He didn't want to give the black woman any more 'cause to hate him. He watched from the corner of his eye as she made her food but was shocked when she chose the seat across from him. Kurt took to staring at his sandwich rather than at her, he felt his heart pounding in his chest waiting for something to happen.

He ate slowly finding that his food now tasted like ash in his mouth now that he was under the woman's obvious glare. She didn't say anything but he could hear the sounds of food being pushed around on a plate though no sounds of chewing. She was just glaring at him this was her opportunity to do so, that angered Kurt deeply. He sat up straight and looked her dead in her eyes glaring back just as fiercely.

"Look I did nothing to you ever! I'm not lying about who I am and if you can't accept that then that's fine but don't be a bitch about it." He said before grabbing his plate with the half eaten sandwich and walking away from the girl. She said nothing as he left the room, he figured she was in shock or something but he couldn't find it in him to really care. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans and made his way to the gym. He didn't know why he went there but he felt that there might be something other than hatred there. He pushed the double doors open and found Tina and Artie sitting together in a very passionate kiss.

He was of course deeply happy for them, but he found that it just felt like a knife was shoved in his heart and twisted. He was glad when they didn't notice that he there and he quietly slipped back out of the room. He smiled to himself; even if his heart was bleeding he was happy for his friends always. That was when his thoughts drifted to Noah; he turned around and started to walk to the cells. He was glad that he was able to talk to him all the time; he visited him at least twice a day. He was always happier after he talked to the other man; he always had something nice to say to him. He knew about what was coming though but he always fought to keep that at the back of his mind.

He didn't want to think about how Puck was going to become a blood thirsty beast. He was glad he didn't know when that day was going to come so he was able to ignore it a lot easier that way. It had been about a week since his first day here and Kurt kept Noah well informed. He even had a chair dragged out here by Finn so that he could sit in front of Noah while he spoke. He turned around the corner and came to the only decrepit part of the building.

"Good morning Noah." Kurt spoke softly as he came to stand in front of Noah's cell door. Noah shifted on his place on the floor and sat up smiling up at Kurt.

"Hey there, how are ya'?" He said moving to sit cross legged at the door staring into Kurt's blue eyes.

"I'm fine… though I snapped at Mercedes today." He said feeling ashamed now that it had happened. In essence he knew why the other was mad, she thought she lost her best friend so long ago and just now he's back in her life. If that happened to Kurt he would've been livid to.

"Aw my baby boy is growin' up make Daddy proud." Noah teased and Kurt blushed through his glare at the other male.

"Shut up."

"Great come back babe." Kurt huffed and crossed his arms sitting down in the chair so he was eye level with Noah. They didn't say anything to each other just stared at each other. Kurt really didn't have anything else to talk about so they didn't.

"Tell me about my dad again." Kurt said quietly staring at Noah and the other looked away almost unable to look at him.

"Why do you want to hear about him so much?" Kurt just gave him that 'are-you-seriously-asking-me-that' look. Noah just chuckled and looked at Kurt. "He was terrifying at least to me he was, he was strong though and caring. You were his whole world and then some; you probably filled the hole that was left after his wife died." Kurt just nodded along showing that he was still listening. "Please don't make me tell this again I've told this story at least ten times now."

"Noah pull your head out of your ass and finish the damn story." He laughed loudly and Kurt just crossed his arms waiting for Noah to continue.

"He always took care of you and…" Noah froze and seemed to stare through Kurt. Kurt cocked his head to the side and stared into his un-seeing eyes.

"Puck I don't like this joke you know that." Kurt said Noah doing this several times before today. Kurt stood up and looked down at him expecting Puck to look up at him and grin. When that didn't happen Kurt sat on his heels and looked Noah who was now staring at the tile like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Noah…?"  
>He said concern laced in his voice, Puck looked up at him, his eyes rimmed red.<p>

"Kurt, back away from me before…" He never finished his sentence before he growled sending Kurt staggering backwards. His back was flush against the wall as he stared at Noah. His body hunched over and he started to dry heave, Kurt took off running.

"Help! Something is wrong with Noah!" He screamed running into the gym finding Tina and Artie still there.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Artie stood with Tina running up to him; they both caught him so he wouldn't plow through them.

"H-he started to like dry heave and his eyes." He couldn't finish burying his face in Tina's shoulder. They led him back to the cell and Kurt looked up when he saw a feral growl that belongs to Noah. "What happened to him, make him better!" He screamed walking forward to the cage, Noah's hands outstretched towards him.

"Kurt stay back! He's not himself!" Tina grabbed him and brought him back when Noah lunged forward the door barely holding him back it seemed.

"Noah!" Kurt cried out but didn't make a move forward at that point. His eyes linked with blood red ones and they stared at him hungrily, he was food now, not Kurt. Kurt pulled away from Tina and leaned against the wall opposite the door. Neither of the two said anything as they walked away leaving him alone. Kurt stared at Noah his eyes never leaving the others. Kurt didn't say anything as he sat there for hours while the sun sank over the horizon leaving only glowing red eyes. At that point Kurt lifted himself up and walked away from the other he couldn't really stand to see him like that.

He heard the growling following him as he walked away followed by a scream of desperation. Kurt was the only one with blood that he could drink. He shivered as he walked back to his room slowly. He walked past the cafeteria and found Mercedes still there, he stopped in the doorway and his eyes met hers. Her gaze was full of sympathy, she had already heard about Noah. He sighed and turned away continuing on his way to his bedroom. He walked down the hall and saw a few lights on still.

Quinn's light was on and so was Finn and Rachel's. He sighed and walked past the pools of light and into his own dark room. He pulled off his shoes but not his clothes and slipped into the bed. He pulled the sheets up around his neck and buried his face in the pillows. He stared to cry softly his tears staining the pillow as he laid there, he didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted Noah back, the man in the cell was not Noah, he just looked like him. He shook with his tears and the effort to keep them from his eyes.

He failed crying the whole night for the man who saved him, he tried to save him in return but now look where that got him. He guessed it was better than being dead, or hoped it was. He would never know the feeling of that hunger that was displayed in Noah's eyes. He would never forget the feel of those eyes on his skin either, the way they raked up and down his body lingering on his neck. He shivered again at the thought and buried himself deeper into his bed. He sighed deeply trying to embrace the comfort of sleep, even if the sun was now rising above the sky. It shone directly into his eye and he sighed, he didn't want to get up, or out of bed.

So he didn't he laid there staring into his sheets trying to forget the look in the others eyes. He didn't even notice when someone knocked on his door. He ignored the extra ray of light that came into his room but looked up when his bed shifted with extra weight. Tina was sitting on the bed next to him a sad look in her eye and Artie leaned on the door frame. Kurt stared at them both waiting for someone to say something, he sniffled and Tina handed him a tissue which he daintily dabbed at his face and nose. They all continued to remain silent except for Kurt's occasional sniffle; they offered their support in their silence. Kurt drew from the strength and when he felt better he stood up still in yesterdays clothes.

They smiled and left the room leaving him to change; he barely looked at the items of clothing in his closet before picking. He was lucky that he had such an innate ability to look good otherwise he could've been dressed horridly. He sighed grabbing the comb he kept on his bedside and ran it through his long hair. After all the knots were gone and his hair shined he stood and left finding Artie and Tina waiting for him.

"Thank you, both of you." He said and they smiled and led the way to the cafeteria. Finn and Mercedes were playing a board game while Brittany was cooking; Rachel, Quinn and Santana were not in the room. When he entered Mercedes looked up at him and quickly looked back down not even bothering to glare at him. He sighed and the three made their way to Brittany who was humming to herself. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail her face staring blankly at the pot of noodles in front of her.

"Hey Brittany, having some trouble?" Artie said coming up to her first and looking at the pot with her.

"The noodles aren't cooking Artie… it's confusing." She said solemnly and Artie just looked away covering his mouth. He didn't want his laugh to escape from his mouth. When he had regained control of himself, Brittany not noticing a thing, he went to help her.

"Ok well Brit you need to pour water into the pan and turn the stove on like this." Artie took the pan with Brittany watching in extreme interest as he poured some water into it and then turned the over on. Kurt and Tina were giggling throughout the whole show. Soon enough the water started to bubble and the noodles became spineless and floppy. They all took a seat at the table next to Finn and Mercedes, Kurt sitting next to Finn and Tina to Mercedes, after Brittany finished her pasta. She sat and ate happily and quietly glancing from person to person ignorant to the tension in the air.

"Hey Brit where is Rachel?" Mercedes asked the girl who finished her mouthful of noodle before speaking.

"She and Quinn are in the Choir Room talking I don't know about what they told me I wasn't supposed to know."

"What about Santana?"

"She's in the cells talking to Puck since Kurt was hiding from him." She said and smiled the room going silent again, Kurt felt low again. Of course someone would need to keep him company and Santana had been the one to do it. He sighed and stood up and nodded to Tina and Artie making his way to the cells. His shoes tapped against the tile as he turned down to the same decrepit tunnel he hated.

"About time you showed up Hummel, I've been waiting." Kurt found the Latina leaning on the door her arms through the bars.

"Isn't he going to bite you?" Kurt knew vampire blood was poisonous to other vampires but still blood was blood right?

"Not if he knows what's good for him." She answered giving him a hard glare. Kurt came to stand behind Santana looking into the room where Noah was kept. He sat in the dark corner of the room his eyes blood red and watching him. He could hear low little grunts and growls from him and sighed sadly. He sat against the wall Santana still leaning into the room.

"Will he ever be himself again?" He asked quietly not even sure if the other heard him.

"Maybe, he needs blood though, and so far it looks like no one is willing to let him." She said in response her voice biting she turned to stare at him her brown eyes boring into him. "Why do you care, you of all people Hummel after everything he did." Kurt didn't actually remember what he did but he knew that he had made up for it all by saving his life.

"He saved my life, so I'm going to stick up for him too." He said staring her back in the eye before she snorted and glared.

"Bullshit, you're too prissy for that there's another reason." Kurt stayed silent not bothering to reply to her, which was his reason… wasn't it? "You love him don't you?" His head snapped up and glared holes into her brown ones.

"No of course not, he saved me that's all!" He said trying to assure her but even to his ears it sounded weak. He cocked his head to the side looking at the man in the cell. Had he fallen in love with him? He searched his heart and found that he definitely had a strong attraction to him but that was because of his physical appeal. But her question opened up another outlook, did he love him more than just physically. Of course not, and even if he did Noah would never love him back.

"Hello Earth to Hummel? You don't need to bother with your bullshit I see you like him. So get the fuck over it and just admit it damn." The Latina just stared him down like he was piece of meat, it was unnerving.

"How do you even know Noah? I get that we all had a life in the past but what was yours with him." It took a moment before Santana replied to him, he didn't know whether that was bad or not.

"Puck and I… had a special relationship, not love, far from it, but we had a mutual need and we stated that need for each other." Kurt's eyebrows shot up when she answered him like that; it was like she was beating around the bush. But before he could further question her a voice came across the speakers.

"Kurt, Santana we need you both in the choir room now!" Rachel's voice yelled over the intercom leaving them both to move their asses. Kurt sighed and walked with Santana next to him, they didn't say anything tension in the air. He didn't like the Latina, and she didn't like him, they were fire and ice and that never mixed well. They gave each other distance ignoring the other till they walked into the choir room. Everyone was assembled and they each took their respective seats, Kurt's being next to Mercedes. They didn't look at each other but ignored the other, Kurt was used to it.

"Ok now that everyone is here, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and myself are going to go out on a mission to gain some much needed blood supply." Finn said taking Rachel's place on the stand where she sat looking at him.

"Wait why am I going? I'm not very useful." Kurt spoke up looking at Finn and Rachel.

"Because we need you to help move the packages quickly when it's time."

"You mean the people that you will be feeding off of?" Kurt said harshly and Finn turned away from his gaze but nodded solemnly. Kurt sighed and crossed his arms his legs still crossed gracefully; he would do it because he owed Noah for saving him. This was just another step into repaying and maybe there would be one for him in it. "Fine I'll help you." He said and Finn and Rachel just exchanged glances, he wondered what those glances said, they seemed to communicate through each look. He waited for them to continue but it seemed like the meeting was over.

As he was walking past Finn the taller male grabbed his bicep and led him to the gym.

"What are you doing?" He said in shock and slight anger at being handled like this.

"You're going to want a weapon to protect yourself dude, otherwise you're a little screwed."

"Don't ever call me dude I have a name!" Kurt replied anger dripping form his voice. "And you can let me go!" He added as an afterthought and Finn let him go while Kurt followed. They reached the locker rooms and in the back was a stockpile of weapons.

"I can't give you a gun because we're saving those for when it really counts but anything else you can probably take." Kurt stepped forward and started to inspect a few weapons lying here and there. Kurt pulled out some knives and tucked one into each of his boots and for the finishing touch he grabbed a large rod. It was wooden and very sturdy; Kurt liked the pretty red wood as well it matched his outfit.

"How does all of this stay so… new, none of it shows any age or anything?" Kurt asked in curiosity turning to look at Finn who was grabbing a few weapons himself.

"Artie, his power is to reverse time, he can only do it on items so no we can't go back to stop us from making mistakes. But he can make anything young or new again. It's pretty helpful for renovations in this place because when we came here he brought it back up to speed and so on." Kurt just nodded his understanding and walked out of the room with his big stick. He giggled a little at the name and then pushed it out of his mind. He heard Finn following behind him and watched as Quinn entered the room.

"Let's go wait up at the entrance, they'll be here soon." Finn said and Kurt nodded and they walked to the building's main door in silence. Finn leaned against the door and Kurt started to pace anxiously, he still didn't really see the point of him coming. Why not Santana? Or even Brittany? He was scared, what if he didn't come back, though he was assured that this was a simple mission. He just hoped nothing went wrong.

* * *

><p>Kurt, and the others had been walking for hours, the sun had long since fallen over the sky shrouding the surrounding landscape in darkness. The road they were on was barren and had little plant life gracing its red rock features. The wind blew offering a cool breeze, it was calming but at the same time unnerving. Kurt couldn't help but get a bad feeling from this like something was going to go wrong. When he had spoken of his fears Mercedes ignored him, Quinn glared at him and Finn reassured him. He had long since given up on trying to change their minds and instead started to mentally prepare himself for the worst. Dust blew up in their faces and Kurt just closed his eyes continuing to walk even after he had a little taste of the arid land.<p>

He sighed in annoyance when the sudden gust had blown over leaving him just red. The moon shone down brightly through the sparse clouds that lingered around. They were nearing a ridge which encouraged them all to speed up when they got to the overhang they got on their stomachs and looked over. There was a caravan and people lingering around it, guards. They pulled away from the scene silently and Kurt brushed himself off before following the others down a path towards the moving guards. They made no sound as they traversed the path luckily; Kurt had made a few close calls but nothing he couldn't handle. They all soon came to the bottom of the valley and Quinn and Kurt ran to the other side of the road the caravan making its way closer to their position.

Kurt felt so super spy, it was interesting feeling, so dangerous and powerful it made him shiver. Kurt now started to shiver for different reasons, what was he supposed to do? Jump out and hit a guard over the head with his oversized walking stick? Stand back and see if anyone needed help? He couldn't decide but he would have to do something soon. The caravan started to make itself known the lights illuminating small circles around it. His heart started to pound in his chest and his palms became sweaty, his breathing elevated.

Kurt sucked in a final breath before the caravan made its way past them a little it was when the middle of it the weakest part of it that Finn yelled out.

"Now!" With that all four of them jumped out and Kurt swung his staff at the nearest guard knocking him across the jaw. He only stared when the guard crumpled to the ground his head twisted around his neck. Kurt looked away in time to notice another man charging him. Kurt started to panic slightly and gripped his weapon a little more tightly before attacking him as well. The man was as large as Noah and encased in metal armor. The two men circled each other after the initial charge looking for a weak spot.

The other was the first to find a crack in Kurt's armor; he lunged forward and knocked Kurt off balance. Kurt recovered gracefully and brought his staff back and a sickening crack across the man's head. He like the other crumpled against the ground leaving a pool of blood to run from the wound. He sighed and listened for other sounds, people still fighting he heard none. He walked around and found Mercedes inspecting some of her kill making sure they were dead. They stood near each other in peaceful silence 'till Quinn and Finn joined them. They all looked at the wagon that was carrying the humans inside.

Finn and Mercedes approached the opening of the wagon and peered inside seeing how many there were. It was dim in the little room on wheels, but they counted four people, enough for now. Kurt and Quinn were standing to the side glaring holes into each other's heads when it happened. Mercedes let out a scream and clutched her chest and Finn jumped back. Kurt whirled around terrified and saw the blade protruding from the middle of her chest. Blood started to leak down as he fell to the ground, and out from the wagon came a man. He was large and he was black, he was wearing a hooded robe which he pulled the hood down.

His face had light black stubble and his black eyes glared manically at the remaining three.

"Well, look what we have here if it isn't Karofsky's little bitch, Kurt." Kurt snarled at the black male and he just laughed. "Don't you remember me, your favorite buddy Amizio! I missed you didn't you know, you fucking fag." He sneered at Kurt then turned his angered gaze to Quinn and Finn. He didn't bother with words and charged the both of them. Kurt ran to the side out of the fray and to Mercedes' side and kneeled next to her.

He grabbed some cloth from the wagon and started to tear it into strips.

"Just go, you can't save me." Mercedes glared up at him her mouth turned down in a pained frown. Kurt just ignored her and worked on stopping the bleeding around the wound. He didn't know what he was doing just fighting to keep her alive. "Kurt! Go, it's too late for me!"

"No it's not damn it!" Kurt screamed back at her tears in his eyes, he didn't know why it affected him so much that this woman was dying she was only mean to him. But now that he saw her blood flowing from her body he couldn't help but feel useless because he couldn't save her. "This is gonna hurt." He said in warning and grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out in one sharp motion. She gave another cry and blood started to flow from the wound. "Bad, bad, bad."

Kurt started to chant the words like a mantra as the blood started to flow faster than he could stem it.

"Stay with me Mercedes. This isn't over till I say it is damn it!" He yelled at the girl whose eyes started to flutter closed, Kurt hit her dead in the chest and her eyes popped open. "You're not leaving me!" He cried out and used his own hands to cover the hole in her chest.

"I'm sorry Kurt… that I didn't take the chance to get my… friend back." She said coughing up some blood and Kurt just started to cry not letting go of the wound in her chest. Then warmth started to flow through Kurt, through his hands into Mercedes. It started out small, a white light that blanketed the bleeding cut and finished with a brilliant glow. Kurt was in shock as he watched the wound close before his eyes, his mouth gaping wide. Soon the warmth faded and so did the light when Kurt pulled his hands back all that was left was a scar and blood. It was done, he had done it, somehow he had fixed her, he looked at her and saw the shocked look in her eyes.

"Quinn go help Kurt and Mercedes!" He looked up as Finn yelled at Quinn. He had almost forgotten that they were still in a fight. Amizio had no cuts or bruises on his face but Finn and Quinn were decorated in them. Quinn instantly detached from the fight and ran to them.

"Come on, come on take her arm!" Quinn yelled at him fear in her eyes. Kurt took Mercedes' left arm while Quinn took the right and they started to drag her away.

"What about Finn?" Kurt yelled at Quinn and looked behind him to see Finn and Amizio still locked in battle.

"He'll be ok trust me we just need to get out of here!" With that note Quinn and Kurt quickly ran from the battle, leaving Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh a cliffhanger, did Finn make it or not. Hmm, decisions, decisions. Anyway review for me my lovely crack bunnies!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The wind blew the hair of the three people walking into each other's faces but it went ignored. There was a look of despair on each of their faces, a look of failure, maybe even of fear. It was hard to walk each of them were so worried about the fourth and final friend, who had yet to return. Kurt sighed and looked to Mercedes; they had walked for a day getting lost because only Finn knew where they were going. Kurt tried to keep his head held high, but it didn't look good, they didn't have food, water, nothing. Quinn and Mercedes kept debating on the direction of their course, and eventually driving Kurt to the end of his patience. He had already broken up five fights between the two women and whatever being that sat in the clouds help them if they did it again.

It had been silent since their last fight and Kurt was relishing in it, glad that they could at least give him some time to cool down before returning to hate each other. Mercedes' condition hadn't gotten any better; only worse, it was amazing she could walk at all. He had to give it to her she was a lot stronger than he was, he was grateful they were on the same side now. Quinn hadn't really even looked at him throughout their whole time being together. She figuratively kept her nose in the air which was really starting to grate on his nerves as well. Kurt had given serious thought to bitching the blonde out to get whatever was up her ass out of it. He would always back out at the last moment and they would continue to act as if the other didn't exist.

The wind let out a particularly fierce gust and he looked over at Quinn as she let out a shriek of anger.

"I told you Mercedes we are going the wrong way damn it! We need to head west, but no! We follow your lead and now we're in the middle of east Jesus fucking no where!" Quinn turned on Mercedes who only glared back before stepping forward bumping chests with Quinn.

"Do you wanna go White Girl? I can take you down so fast you won't even know it happened till it's done!" She screamed back pushing the blonde away from her.

"Ok the both of you need to stop it right now! I'm about to stab the both of you, walk away and take my chances with nature! I'm so sick of this with the both of you! So stop it and agree on something because I'm so done with this!" Kurt took to stepping in-between the girls and bitching them out at the same time. The girls looked away from each other opting to stare into the open landscape. Kurt took small satisfaction that they both looked ashamed but it wasn't enough.

Enough for Kurt would be when he was able to lay back down in his bed and talk to Noah again. He sighed but that wouldn't happen if Mercedes and Quinn kept at it like savages.

"I understand, I really do, we all want to get out of here, but that isn't going to happen at this rate. So get it together and let's give Quinn a chance for a little. If nothing happens we'll head back Mercedes' direction." Kurt said trying to appease Quinn seeing as he had taken Mercedes' side the whole time. They all nodded and started back again this time with Quinn leading the way. The silence was awkward this time, leaving them all waiting for the other to break it. They again walked for several hours with no luck; the moon was rearing its silver face shining its light on the land.

"It didn't work! See Kurt this is what happens when you listen to Blonde Bitches!"

"Shut up!" Kurt screamed back and turned his body to Quinn with an icy glare on his face, he mentally dared her to retort just waiting for it. When nothing came he turned to Mercedes who was looking at him in shock. "Let's keep walking; I have a good feeling about this way." Kurt said lying to Mercedes and Quinn, he had all but given up on the route but it wouldn't make them any less lost if they went the other way. His stomach let out a rumble of hunger which he promptly ignored. He heard grumbles of annoyance from Mercedes but she followed him without objection.

It was as they were passing over another ridge that Quinn was proven right. Kurt hadn't noticed it at first but it started when Quinn let out another outburst.

"Hah take that fat-ass! I was right!" Kurt looked up and saw the city, even Mercedes was too happy to really care about what Quinn had to say. The only lights from the city were all coming from the center of the large area; Kurt suspected that it was the school. With that last look all three of them took off down the side of the ridge. They all wanted back in their beds, back at home with everything back intact. They practically ran through the streets, even Mercedes with her wound was running just as fast as them.

The wind was welcome now as it blew their hair out their faces and cooled their bodies down as they hauled ass through the streets. They bolted down another corner and saw the object of their desire in front of them, the school, their home. They slowed down to a fast walk and soon walked up the steps to the doors. They didn't open the doors right away, they just stood and stared at the rusted outside before finally Kurt pushed it open. Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes squinted when the artificial light blinded them temporarily. When their eyes adjusted they slowly limped or walked their way to their rooms and Kurt waved good night weakly pushing his door open. He almost broke out in sobs when he saw his bed, as he collapsed on his bed he fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, waking with the feel of a hand softly raking through his hair helping him relax. He felt the heat of a body sitting on the bed next to him and he buried his face in the leg. He could tell it was a girl; the body was just too small to be a male.<p>

"Artie he's awake!" Tina said shifting a little so that Kurt was facing up, his eyes still closed. Artie came into the room placing a hand on Tina's shoulder looking down at Kurt.

"Kurt are you alright? Mercedes and Quinn are pretty beat up." Kurt just grumbled and nodded. "We need you to wake up and take care of them; they told us what you can do. You're the only one who can at this point." Kurt now fully awake sat up and looked at them.

"What do you mean at this point? They were both fine when we got here."

"Mercedes is bleeding again and Quinn has a few fractures you're the only one who can do this now." Tina supplied Kurt with the answers, her face twisting into regret. Kurt sighed and stood up in his clothes from the last two nights.

"Where are they, I'll be there when I can change."

"They're both in their rooms… thank you Kurt." Kurt just nodded giving them a tired smile. He waited till he heard the door close before he went to change. He grabbed the first things he saw and exited the room dressed in them. He un-wittingly dressed in all black; it was as if he were in mourning which wasn't true. He came to Mercedes' room first and entered quietly. The room was painted in earthy browns and passionate reds, giving it a very warm and homey feel.

He saw Mercedes on her bed asleep, on the floor next to it was a bag full of medical supplies. Kurt sighed and went to work; he patched Mercedes up while she was asleep sewing her wound closed this time. He was about to leave when he felt a hand grab him, he turned to look at Mercedes smiling up at him.

"Stay White Boy, we haven't talked in a really long time." She said her voice weaker than normal but still strong. Kurt smiled and sat on the bed next to her patting her hand.

"I have to go take care of Quinn but when I'm done I'll come back here, ok?" He asked and Mercedes just nodded, at that Kurt stood and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked down the hall to Quinn's room humming happily. He pushed the door open and found Quinn glaring at him. "It's nice to see you to." He said dryly and got no answer, sighing he sat next to her taking the bag he got from Mercedes' room. He took out some bandages and helped Quinn sit up gaining little joy in the pained expression on her face.

"Some of your ribs are broken but other than that you're lucky, nothing was hit so you'll be fine once they heal." Kurt spoke while wrapping bandages around Quinn's form tightly. He didn't want her to be in any more pain than was already going to be there.

"Why are you helping me?" Quinn suddenly spoke her face hidden by her blonde hair.

"I don't know." Kurt answered truthfully; he did it because he was a good person he supposed. He didn't really know.

"Well, stop it. I've done nothing but try and hurt you since you came here. Now stop it."

"Sorry can't do that." Kurt responded tying the bandage off and laying Quinn back down. He quickly grabbed the rest of his stuff and left the room and went down the hallway. He sighed entering his room and set his bag down in there. He was probably the new un-official doctor now.

"Kurt please come to the Choir Room now." Santana's voice sounded over the speaker and Kurt sighed and exited the room, Mercedes would have to wait. He walked the short distance to the room and pushed the door open. As soon as he took the first step he had hands around his throat.

"What did you do to him? You killed him! He's dead and you killed him I'm going to kill you!" He struggled with the figure that was now Rachel strangling him. Tears streamed down her face leaving her eyes red and puffy.

"Rachel get off of him!" Brittany came up behind Rachel and pulled her off leaving Kurt coughing and clutching his throat.

"He killed Finn I know he did!" Rachel screamed out while Brittany led her out of the room. Kurt stood with the help of Artie.

"What did I do now?"

"Rachel's convinced that you had something to do with Finn's death. We're here to get your story since Mercedes and Quinn aren't feeling well." Kurt just nodded while Santana spoke choosing to stand in the front of the room. He waited till Brittany came back in, everyone now in the room except of course Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Quinn.

"Well, everything was going fine, Finn led the way to the caravan and everything was moving along well. We engaged the guards guarding the loot and won quiet easily. It should've sent red flags up in my mind." Kurt sighed recounting his story, going over every little detail. How they inspected the inside and found Amizio, how Kurt healed Mercedes. Everything, and of course the ending leading them into leaving Finn behind, Kurt felt his throat close recounting the experience.

"Why wasn't she able to foresee this she is more than capable of doing it why didn't she?" Artie spoke looking at Santana and in answer Santana only shrugged.

"It's never really been determined whose side she's even on, she just happens to be closer to us." Santana said back in annoyance looking at her nails.

"But she's been helping us for the whole time; she got us out of some pretty bad spaces." Tina said supporting Artie and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"She's plays her own games, that just happened to not benefit us this time."

"Wait who the hell is 'she'?" Kurt said silencing the room as they all turned to look at him. Santana scoffed at him and shook her head looking back at everyone else.

"We'll have to talk to Rachel when she isn't trying to strangle our favorite fag. For some reason she'll only talk to Rachel, it's confusing and makes me want to cut the little Jew." Santana glared at every one in the room except for Brittany.

"Wait who is she again… I forgot." Brittany said in a tiny voice looking at Santana.

"I'll tell you later Brit, for now we got to decide what to do next, I announce myself leader since Rachel and Finn are gone. Does anyone object?"

"Of course we object, we'll just wait till either one of them come back." Tina said standing and glaring down at Santana. At this point Kurt just got bored and left the room going back to the bedrooms. He could hear the two girls screaming even as he got a fair distance away from the room. He sighed and entered Mercedes' room. He saw the large woman was sleeping and he smiled sitting next to her on the bed. He checked her bandages already, he knew he was really early with it but he didn't care it was a friend.

He started to hum to himself, quietly so that Mercedes wouldn't wake, as he made sure everything was alright. Kurt finished quickly as there being nothing to do; he just sighed and sat on the bed. He frowned when he saw a pained expression on his friend's face. He thought for a moment then started to run his hands through her black hair. It took a moment but her face became more calmed more relaxed, Kurt sighed he was in the clear. It would take a while for her and Quinn to heal completely but they had a good start.

* * *

><p>Nearly a month had passed and Mercedes and Quinn were still in bed. All hopes for one Finn Hudson had all but disappeared in everyone's minds. Rachel never spoke to Kurt, never even looked at him, Kurt feared if she did she would pounce on him. He had hopes for Finn still, though with each day they faded a little more. He went back to talk to Noah, still nothing was good there; he was still crazy with blood lust. Tina and Artie kept the world together and people from killing each other seeing as Santana found it funny when Kurt and Rachel were alone in a room. Kurt for the most part avoided Santana as well; he'd also taken to calling her Satan.<p>

He had kept a very close eye on his patients, both Mercedes and Quinn, and was please with their progress. Mercedes was practically done with him only a scar left when he was done. It was Quinn that was taking a little longer than he though. Her ribs were still healing and every time she moved she was brought on with pain. She hadn't left her bed since she got there, Kurt could only wait a little longer. She did make progress each day, just not enough to do anything with it. Mercedes would always accompany him when he went to help Quinn.

She would be there for most of his trips to see Noah as well, and he had overheard many times where she bitched Rachel out. He always made himself scarce when that happened not really wanting to be in either of their ways. Kurt got his best friend back after all of the bad had happened. Kurt didn't know how he managed without her, probably because he didn't remember but now he knew. Kurt sighed and entered the cafeteria.

"How dare you say that White Girl, I don't care if you're the damn leader I will cut you!"

"What! I'm only saying what everyone here is thinking, he's a traitor, he let Finn die! Now he's going to pick the rest of us off one by one." Kurt walked into yet another fight between Mercedes and Rachel. Brittany was in the room eating her soup as if nothing were happening while Santana was on the floor laughing.

"You're the only here who thinks that here! Everyone else knows it was a mistake! I know it was a mistake but does that stop you, hell no! Get your head out of your ass White Girl before I pull it out for you!" Mercedes screamed standing chest to chest with Rachel looming over the shorter girl.

"I totally agree with you Rachel, he's a total traitor." Santana said the teasing tone in her voice that Rachel missed.

"See Mercedes I'm not the only on here! Santana agrees with me, I think we should get rid of him now!"

"Shut up Santana!" Kurt had enough he turned around on his heel and walked out of the room, the door slamming behind him. "Look what you did now White Girl, Kurt! Come back Kurt!" Kurt took off running when he knew Mercedes was going to be coming after him. He was soon out the door leading into the dead city, Lima, he rarely left the school. He kept running down streets through trash and skeletons of cars.

It was a while before Kurt stopped to a fast walk and again till he walked through the streets. He was in one of the older parts of the city, he sighed quietly. He wasn't afraid of being out here anymore, his first night here was a little shaky but apparently that was abnormal. He let the silence overtake him and was accepting of its quiet support. He walked past broken windows, old signs that hadn't been cleaned for centuries, forgotten memories. Kurt sighed where did he stand with the group, he didn't really feel welcome now. He knew who was on his side, Mercedes, Tina and Artie, and he knew he wasn't, Rachel and Quinn.

Santana and Brittany were on their own side, or as Kurt put it they were neutral. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair; it was long enough that it was hard to tell anything he did without it being outrageous. Kurt wanted to remember something anything that would help him, wait that was it! Kurt froze in his steps and quickly turned on his heel and headed back in the other direction. It took him a little longer, the sun still high in the sky, to get to his destination. He walked into an old residential area and down the familiar street. He came to the one house he knew he once lived in once upon a time.

He stood in front of the door staring for a little while before he pushed it open and shutting it softly behind him. The house was the same as he left it maybe a little dustier but it didn't mater. His soft footsteps were the only thing that permeated the silence as he padded his way to the basement. The white of the room comforted him and he took a deep breath and released it with relief. He went over to where he found the picture, of course leaving said picture on the nightstand. He picked it up sitting down on the bed and looked at it; he didn't know he was crying till a tear fell onto the glossy surface. He wiped at his eyes bringing the picture out of his view for the moment.

He calmed himself and started to search through the room for something, anything else. It must've taken hours because the sun had fallen slightly bathing the room in orange light. He sighed giving up on his search and leaving the room in slight disarray he would come back later to fix it. His feet thumped loudly on the steps up signaling his failure and sadness. He had a throbbing headache from staring at the picture trying to bring up memories that didn't seem to exist. He left the house in a hurry taking the quickest way back to the school, a different way then the way he took to the house. The sun was falling quickly but Kurt was confident that he would make it back before it was dark.

Kurt started to hum to himself again, the sounds coming from behind closed lips. He almost missed it luckily the figure decided to move before out of his sight. Kurt squealed loudly and jumped looking for a weapon at the long figure on the ground. Kurt stared at it with apprehension for a moment slowly starting to approach it. He pushed it with the tip of his shoe and getting a groan out of it. Kurt recognized the voice instantly.

"Finn!" Kurt knelt down to the man who was pooled in his own blood, the edges of the puddle dried; he'd been here for a while. "Come on lets get you home." Finn was bare chested with cuts and bruises lacing his body. With a surprising burst of strength picked the boy up and had his arm thrown over his shoulder. He started to make his way to the school which luckily wasn't too far from here. It was slow going seeing as Finn didn't really move at all. He was half dragged half carried to the school.

Kurt almost jumped for joy when he saw the school, the sun just having fallen out of the sky completely. They ambled up the parking lot quickly only making it halfway across the way before someone came to help.

"Kurt! Is that Finn?" Mercedes came bolting from the school to take Finn from Kurt and walked much quicker to the school than he had.

"Yes it is and he's very hurt get him to his bedroom quickly!" Kurt ran ahead of her and bolted through the hallways to his bedroom. He grabbed his bag and went into Finn's room to a sleeping Rachel. He flicked the light on and sent an icy glare to the short girl. "Get out now, I need the room out!"

"What wh-?" She was cut off when the sight of Finn came in and was laid on the bed by Mercedes.

"Out now White Girl, Kurt'll take care of him." Mercedes ushered the girl out of the room and Kurt went to work.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since the day Finn came back to them, and he never woke up. His condition never changed still breathing still alive but in deep sleep. Rachel had started to worship the ground he walked upon since he brought Finn home; it was a very unusual change. All the tension from the group fled when Finn came back, well almost all of it, sometimes in the middle of the night Rachel's sobs broke through the walls. It was heart wrenching, Quinn and Rachel bonded together over the loss of their loves. Kurt didn't know what it was like, or that's what he told himself over and over. He didn't love Noah, nope not one bit, wasn't even attracted to him.<p>

Then why is it that every time you go see him your heart beats louder in your chest? The voice from his mind would always question him; it was starting to become annoying. He still visited Noah everyday and eventually got used to the red eyes staring back at him hungrily. He would share parts of his day and wish that the other would share with him, but nothing was ever said. He would sometimes hum to the other man but nothing else was done. Kurt longed for the day Noah came back to him, the day where he would come to sleep in his bed again. Kurt wanted to know the taste of the other man's mouth, the feel of his calloused hands; he shivered just at the thought.

Kurt lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling, night having come a long time ago. His mind brought up pictures of Noah over and over how happy they could make each other. Kurt knew that Noah would never feel the same, he remembered all of the women in that throne room. They had come a long way from that hadn't they, Kurt thought to himself, content happy except for the gaping hole that only Noah filled. Kurt would forever think of Noah highly because of what he did for him, but it didn't show. Kurt hadn't fought for Noah in a long while then again it would've been fruitless seeing as they were barely able to get by as it is. Kurt rolled over trying to get comfortable, fall into the sweet darkness that calmed him.

He sighed then realizing that he would not be able to sleep he got out of his bed in short shorts and a t-shirt. His long brown hair came down in illustrious waves. He sighed happily at the comfort and picked at some slippers and started to silently make his way to the cells. It was a short trip that he had memorized now at this point, it was relaxing and nice. He sighed as he came to the same decrepit part of the school and then down to the last caged door. He sat down and wasn't able to see Noah quiet yet, the red eyes closed meaning he was asleep. Kurt sat in his designated chair and just watched Noah sleep the longer his eyes adjusted the easier it was to tell his body shape.

Kurt could see the graceful rise and fall of the man's chest as he slept. Kurt was overcome with desire one that would not be fought, Kurt stood and grabbed the keys from the wall. He then proceeded to unlock the door and step in. He came over to Noah and sat next to his head, shocked that he hadn't waked. He pulled his head into his lap and started to stroke the hair that had grown from his head in the past two months. It wasn't that long but still long enough to have fingers through it. Kurt then started to sing to his sleeping love, though he didn't know it.

_Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, Free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust _

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I'm terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

_I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

Tears started to leak from the corners of Kurt's eyes while he traced the tan face in his lap. His heart pounded in his ears, flushing his face stopping his thought. The silver light of the moon shone into the room, highlighting Kurt and Noah in cool light. Then his eyes opened the red stared into blue, mixing, ruby and sapphire. There was something else in those eyes, not bloodlust, longing. Kurt knew the moment those eyes opened he would die by this man's hand. It didn't matter that it wasn't bloodlust in his eyes it would come back before he could leave.

That didn't stop Kurt from singing though.

_So much, so young_

_I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains_

_I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to_

Kurt couldn't stop the sobs that escaped from his rosy lips as he bowed his back to stare into Noah's face. His eyes had slipped closed again and his breathing softened, Kurt might make it out. He didn't care though right now, all he cared about was the shadows in the other's face. The way he frowned in his sleep, he wanted to take that away, make it alright again. Kurt's long hair brushed against the other's face comforting him back into sleep.

_Suddenly the moment's here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all_

_Come this far just to fall, fall_

_Oh, I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am,_

_Ooh, I am_

_I'm bound to you_

Kurt finished the song, straining his voice to hit the right notes even though he didn't know the song. He just sang and it came out to him. He didn't mind though, it was just his memory that he couldn't find. He sighed and noticed that Noah was again in deep sleep, biting his bottom lip Kurt shifted Noah out of his lap. Kurt stood and brushed himself off stealing one last glace of Noah before he turned his back to him. Kurt bit his fist to keep the sobs from racking his body and waking Noah, he would be back. But why did it feel like a knife was being plunged into his heart?

Why was it that it felt like he was bleeding from an invisible wound? He didn't know, he never would, Kurt took a deep breath and pushed the door open when he felt the hand on his wrist. Kurt didn't turn around sucking in a breath at the tingles that shot from his body at the touch. He felt a large heat move itself behind him close behind him, Kurt's back to the large chest behind him. He sighed and leaned back and felt something press to the top of his head, probably Noah's chin. He felt the hands move up his arm to his shoulder and spun him around till he was face to face with his personal demon. He stared into the red eyes and saw the hunger back, but with something soft in them as well.

He was turned and backed against a wall, chest to chest pushing him into the cold stone. His blue gaze never shifted from the red one that had shifted to his neck. Kurt's hands were against the other's chest feeling the warm heartbeat under the skin. Kurt closed his eyes when the same hand moved his hair out of the way. Kurt tilted his neck and felt warm, wet breath on his neck, making him shiver. He felt the wet swipe of a tongue before two sharp pricks in his neck. He let out a shockingly loud moan of pleasure before pulling himself closer to Noah.

He felt the hands tighten on his waist bringing him to that deliciousness, the feeling of being one with another. Kurt could feel his life, no his essence being drained from the two points on his neck. He couldn't find it in him to complain though, just moaned with the sensation pulsating through him. Kurt was getting weak; he felt his legs loosing strength shaking as they fought to hold him up. Finally he slumped against Noah his arms falling to his sides propped up by Noah's arms. It was then that Kurt felt another warm wet something touch his neck, tears. Kurt couldn't see but he knew Noah was crying, something he never expected to happen.

He started to feel cold, the only heat coming from the body that held him up. He was starting to fade vaguely registering in his mind that he was being lowered to the ground. The tears continued drenching his shirt at the shoulder. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words to say what he wanted. He was laid down against the once cold ground which now felt warm. He closed his eyes, giving the last of himself to the man he loved, the man who killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>… *Hides under a rock* Please don't hurt me! I love you all review for me!


	10. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Falling, falling always falling, Puck ran from the cell the wind harshly holding him back. Sometimes screamed at him to stay back to face his punishment, but his fear took over. He knew that he could now never come back, it was truly the end. Puck had seen Kurt die… killed him himself, it was over. The tears came running down his face as he ran through the dead streets. He didn't know where he was going, and he could care less now. All he would remember would be Kurt's face full of love, then gone then dead.

He vowed never to feed without someone's permission again; he couldn't do it remembering his face. He let out a heart wrenching sob and continued running. He soon came to the edge of the city but he didn't stop. He kept running, never stopping, not wanting to anymore. He would never really be able to run far enough, fast enough; the memory would always stay with him. The last song Kurt would ever sing felt singed into his memory never to leave. There should've been more, he should've given Kurt the love he deserved but things hardly went the way they should, he ended taking the life he prized most.

He would never run far enough, never fast enough to get rid of the love that tore him apart from the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ok… breathe with me for just a second before you come after me with various sharp objects! This is not the end there WILL BE A SEQUEL! I'm sorry that I ended it like this but it had to be done, I just got to thinking about last chapter and thought it would be a good place to stop. And honestly I was loosing interest, but don't worry like I said there will be a sequel. I've learned a lot this time around with finally finishing a story, and now the next time it'll be better. I thank you for all your support Jason and Hemmy you two were definitely my favorites. Now when said sequel will be coming, I have no clue, but it will be bigger it will be better it will be amazing!

Now I will see you all later, I love you all thank you for staying!

**Songs Used in Bring Me to Life**

Chapter One

Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin. Sung by Puck.

Sutterin' by Fefe Dobson. Sung by Kurt.

Chapter Three

Impossible by Shontelle. Sung by Kurt.

Chapter Four

Defying Gravity from Wicked. Sung by Kurt.

Chapter Five

Loosing Sleep by Charlotte Sometimes. Sung by Kurt.

Chapter Eight

Bound to You by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Kurt.

Happy Reading and Writing

HoneybeeX


End file.
